Acônito
by B. Lilac
Summary: Para ele, a vida alheia não tinha qualquer valor. Para ela, morrer seria como o mais caro dos presentes.
1. Soneto da Desesperança

_Soneto da Desesperança _

De não poder viver sua esperança  
Transformou-a em estátua e deu-lhe um nicho  
Secreto, onde ao sabor do seu capricho  
Fugisse a vê-la como uma criança.

Tão cauteloso fez-se em seus cuidados  
De não mostrá-la ao mundo, que a queria  
Que por zelo demais, ficaram um dia  
Irremediavelmente separados.

Mas eram tais os seus ciúmes dela  
Tão grande a dor de não poder vivê-la,  
Que em desespero, resolveu-se: - Mato-a!

E foi assim que triste como um bicho  
Uma noite subiu até o nicho  
E abriu o coração diante da estátua.

(Vinícius de Moraes)


	2. Prólogo

_Naruto_ não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**~Acônito**_

"_Queres a minha morte."_

**Prólogo**

Meia-noite de uma quarta-feira, num meio de mês completamente sem rumo, em um final de outono melancólico. Nas partes mais nobres da cidade, pessoas repousavam suas cabeças em travesseiros macios, sonhando com o que os ventos frescos do dia seguinte podiam trazer de melhor. Enquanto isso, nos bairros ordinários, famílias inteiras escondiam-se na _insegurança_ de seus lares, rezando para que o dia seguinte não esteja tão frio, ou que nenhum projétil atravesse as paredes para um destino incerto. Ah, a vida é tão injusta.

Estava mesmo fazendo frio. E a respiração condensada da criatura prensada contra o muro do beco batia no rosto de Gaara, e este apenas cerrava seus olhos de olivina numa carranca assustadora.

- Peço só mais uns dias, Gaara – o homem implorava com dificuldade. Mas as mãos muito pálidas do outro apenas apertaram-se mais em seu pescoço. Gaara sorriu. Seus acompanhantes, que aguardavam na entrada do beco, sabiam o que estava por vir.

Um caminhão de mudanças passou em alta velocidade, levantando poeira, panfletos velhos e a saia de Hinata, que esfregou os braços para esquentar-se. Cadarços desamarrados, caminhava a passos lentos pelo acostamento da escura interestadual. A temperatura caía gradualmente e ela estava com sono.

Um carro esporte vermelho diminuía a velocidade, até poder acompanhá-la.

- Porque está voltando sozinha? – perguntou o rapaz dentro do carro, antes de soprar a fumaça do cigarro.

- Kiba estava bêbado demais para manter a droga daquela moto em pé – ela respondeu, apoiando os braços na janela do carro.

- Entra aí, te deixo em casa.

- Não precisa.

Ele sorriu.

- Uma hora, você consegue o que quer, garota.

- A idéia é essa. Me dá um cigarro?

Hinata deu um trago profundo e sentou-se sobre o capô do carro. O motorista bufou. Porra, por que ela sempre fazia aquilo?

Desesperança. Falta ou perda de esperança. Quando o homem alcança este estado, ele age por desespero. E, como certa vez disse Jean-Paul Sartre, o desespero é o suicídio do coração. O que pode fazer um coração morto?

**Pois é, estou escrevendo um drama muito dramático. Alguns personagens podem aparecer meio fora de caráter mas, às vezes, a fuga é a mãe da arte. E eu digo apenas uma vez, prepare-se para muita desesperança e angústia.**

**Acônito é uma planta extremamente venenosa, utilizada em medicamentos homeopáticos. Se for procurar o significado de flores, verá que o do acônito é justamente "queres a minha morte". È a mais mortal de todas as plantas associadas à Bruxaria – algo a ver com licantropia. **

**Jean-Paul Sartre foi um filósofo, crítico e escritor francês, influenciado por Marx, Nietzsche, Dostoievski (uhul!) e outros. Ele dizia que a existência precede a essência, pois o homem primeiro existe, depois se define, enquanto as outras coisas são o que são. **

**Enfim, até o primeiro capítulo.**


	3. Uma pá de areia e uma xícara de café

_**~Acônito**_

"_**Queres minha morte"**_

Capítulo 01 – Uma pá de areia e uma xícara de café

"Since I was born I started to decay

Now nothing ever, ever goes my way"

Placebo – Teenage Angst

* * *

Era um dia relativamente escuro, embora já houvesse amanhecido havia mais de três horas. Durante aqueles dias, o céu estava sempre cor de chumbo, como num constante prenúncio de tempestade – e, na maioria das vezes, ficava apenas na ameaça.

Uma última pá de areia.

Gaara acendeu um cigarro. Sentindo a língua grudar no céu da boca e o gosto amargo da bebedeira da noite anterior, coçou a barba por fazer e sentou-se na areia.

- Acho que podia ter dado mais alguns dias a esse – disse o homem em pé atrás de si.

- Mais fácil ele fugir do país do que pagar o que me devia.

- Você não muda, Gaara do Deserto – disse num tom jocoso.

- Nem quero, Kankurou. Nem quero – ele respondeu levantando-se e apoiando a pá nos ombros.

Sabaku no Gaara, ou Gaara do Deserto, é apenas um apelido adquirido de sua maneira peculiar de livrar-se dos inimigos. Sim, desgraçado leitor. Se corpos enterrados no deserto passaram por sua cabeça, você está certo.

Gaara é do tipo de pessoa que não se importa com a vida alheia. Nem sequer chegou aos vinte anos de idade, e já era o mais temido da região. E tinha seus discípulos – como Kankurou, que agora tomava a pá e a rodopiava entre os dedos enluvados. Jovens sem qualquer perspectiva ou esperança, que encaravam qualquer caminho diante de si – reto ou tortuoso – como uma fuga. Jovens que, com o passar do tempo, acostumaram-se a todas as atrocidades cometidas por Gaara e viam nele um mestre, ou um "salvador". Talvez fosse só um jogo de trocas.

Os pés de Gaara se afundavam quase que desajeitadamente na areia, e ele tragou a fumaça com sabor de menta até o filtro queimar. Atirou a bituca, que foi levada mais longe pelo vento que grudava a camiseta manga longa em seu peito, e coçou novamente a barba, enquanto a outra mão apalpava os bolsos das calças em busca da chave do carro.

- Já experimentou cortar os filtros? – Kankurou perguntou, indo até o lado do carona. – O sabor fica mais forte.

Gaara não respondeu nada, apenas limitou-se a dar a partida, empurrando um CD no rádio e aumentando o volume ao máximo. Angra explodiu nos autofalantes.

- Não acha que esse cara tem a voz muito fina? – o outro perguntou, fazendo caretas. Gaara, porém, apenas apertou o volante. – Ok, ok, vou calar a boca.

O Tribeca grafite ganhava velocidade à medida que abandonava a paisagem desértica, cinzenta e morta, e passava pelas primeiras casas do subúrbio. Dependendo do ponto de vista, não era uma paisagem muito feia. Pequenas casas de pintura branca e gasta, algumas com jardins de flores miúdas e sem perfume. Havia algumas pracinhas, no qual as crianças menores podiam brincar. Durante o dia.

À noite, eram outros quinhentos.

_Então, siga em frente. A vida tem um sentido que algum dia poderemos descobrir_, cantava a música. Mas Gaara não acreditava nisso. Sentido? Faz-me rir! Afundou o pé no acelerador e o carro abandonou a paisagem branca e cinza do subúrbio para adentrar um conjunto de prédios de pequenos apartamentos germinados sobre comércios falidos. Até passar zunido sob a janela onde dois amantes permaneciam na cama até mais tarde.

Hinata remexeu-se na cama. O cabelo embolado estava sobre seu rosto e ela gemeu por estar deitada sobre os seios. Virou-se de lado e tirou as mechas da face, dando de cara com uma montanha de fios castanhos.

- Não deveria estar na aula? – ela perguntou. Mesmo ainda estando escuro, sabia que era bem depois do nascer do sol. E ela também sabia que o homem de costas para si estava acordado – ele só acordaria depois do amanhecer quando estivesse _morto_.

- Que eu saiba, ainda é domingo – Neji respondeu, deitando de barriga para cima.

- Mas que merda – Hinata xingou baixinho, encarando o perfil do primo. Sorriu quando ele fez uma careta.

- Se fosse dia de semana, não pense que eu não a arrastaria para a escola – ele disse, sem um pingo de humor na voz.

Hinata coçou a cabeça e tirou a sujeira que se acumulou sob suas unhas roídas. Suspirou. Conhecia aquele tom de voz de Neji. Ia começar, novamente, toda a ladainha sobre voltar para a escola e para os produtos de higiene – seu couro cabeludo já gritava por xampu. Ia dizer que Hiashi sentia sua falta e que já desistira da ideia de lhe aplicar um severo castigo por largar os estudos e sair de casa.

- Estou com fome.

- Hinata. Já chega, está bem? – Neji virou-se para Hinata. – Não sei o que quer provar, ou para quem. Mas seu lugar é em casa, com seu pai. – Virou-se de novo para encarar o teto. – Você deveria se tratar.

O silêncio perdurou por um tempo. Hinata encarava o perfil do primo e o movimento de seu pomo de adão, que se mexia quando ele engolia vez ou outra. Vagarosamente, aproximou-se de Neji e deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito, abraçando sua cintura.

- Esquece. – Neji desvencilhou-se dela. – Vou preparar seu café.

- Não. – Hinata firmou o aperto ao redor da cintura de Neji. – Não agora. Fica aqui comigo, um pouco.

E ele ficou. Afagou os cabelos de Hinata por uns instantes, enquanto sua outra mão apertava seu quadril. Hinata levantou a cabeça e pressionou os lábios contra os de Neji. E ele segurou seu rosto, enquanto se virava para ficar sobre seu corpo.

Os lençóis de um azul escuro quase preto caíram enroscados no chão, e ambos os corpos arrepiaram-se pela baixa temperatura. Hinata puxava com força os cabelos do primo, que a beijava com profunda delicadeza, como se esta fosse quebrar-se. Ela queria que Neji, ao menos uma vez, não a tratasse tão bem. Mas ele era bom demais para com ela. Tão protetor...

Seus olhos estavam abertos, e ela encarava as sobrancelhas franzidas de Neji. Imaginou que aquilo o estava matando – o que ela fazia consigo, quero dizer. Mas, talvez, nem a própria Hinata sabia do que estava por trás de suas ações. Levou os olhos até a janela – talvez chovesse -, antes de fechá-los e entregar-se ao primo.

Suas mãos grandes e quentes tocavam seu corpo, como quem acaricia as asas de uma borboleta. Era tão bom. Hinata arranhou as costas de Neji e permitiu-se gemer quando ele tocou um ponto particularmente sensível. Decidiu que daria prazer a ele como se fosse a última vez – e talvez fosse -, como todas as outras vezes.

Neji deu um suspiro mais longo e tombou ao seu lado, abraçando-lhe a cintura e puxando-a para junto de si. Quando Hinata abriu os olhos de novo, aninhando suas costas ao peito do primo, já estava chovendo.

E a mesma chuva que escorria em trilhas longas, como espectadoras na janela de Neji, molhava os cabelos e os ombros de Shikamaru. Mal fechara a porta da casa de sua namorada, e a chuva já o deixara completamente úmido. Droga, nem dava para acender um cigarro. Cobriu a cabeça com o capuz do casaco cinzento e pôs-se a trilhar o caminho de pedras até o portão. Parou quando um Tribeca grafite estacionou e um rapaz de touca, luvas e correntes nas calças desceu. Angra tocava num volume alto demais para seu gosto. O carro arrancou.

- Que faz aqui de novo? – Kankurou perguntou, raivoso.

- Pergunte à sua irmã problemática.

Lento e seco, como sempre. Como Kankurou o detestava.

- Acho melhor sair da chuva, ou sua irmã vai começar a gritar.

Maldito. Já não bastava estar _comendo_ sua irmã, e ainda queria mandar nele? Era realmente uma pena não poder dar um jeito naquele filha-da-mãe.

- Deveria fazer o mesmo. E ir para bem longe daqui.

- Certo, certo. Até mais.

Kankurou cerrou os punhos até estralarem. Foda-se o que Temari pensava. Seguiu marchando para casa quando a água fria demais começou a penetrar seu grosso casaco e esfriou sua pele. Fria demais. Diferente da água que caía do chuveiro.

Hinata achava o banheiro de Neji maior que o necessário. Ele morava num apartamento pequeno e com graves problemas de infiltração, mas seu banheiro era ótimo. Azulejos azuis escuros, uma pia com armário grande o suficiente para guardar um estoque de produtos de limpeza, um _box_ de vidro transparente. Muito a cara de seu primo.

A cascata de água quente caía em suas costas e ela não hesitou em usar um pouco do xampu anti-caspa que estava no canto, ao chão. Tinha um cheiro de frescor matinal.

Desligou o chuveiro. Enrolada na toalha, passou a mão no espelho embaçado. Seu cabelo sempre ficava com um aspecto melhor quando estava molhando – assim, não dava para ver como sua franja, sempre reta sobre a testa, precisava de um corte. Sorriu. O serviço funerário daria um jeito, se seu pai estivesse disposto a pagar.

Pensou em cutucar uma espinha que apontava em seu queixo, quando a tosse forte a pegou de surpresa. Tossiu vertiginosamente por alguns instantes.

_Porque não acabava logo?_

Já deveria ser quase meio dia, mas ela estava sentindo cheiro de panquecas. E este se tornou mais forte quando abandonou o banheiro, já vestida. Apoiada à porta da cozinha, encontrou o primo, de costas, inclinado sobre o fogão. Encaminhou-se para a sala. Uma xícara de café fumegante estava sobre a mesinha ao lado da porta, como se estivesse à sua espera. Ao lado da xícara, um copo descartável. Creio que Neji sempre a conheceu muito bem, e se adaptou às suas mudanças com rigor. E a respeitava. Do contrário, não haveria um casaco de lã suspenso no gancho da porta, e a chave ao lado da xícara.

Hinata deveria ir mesmo? O cheiro de panquecas estava mesmo ótimo. Não, ela não teria coragem de encarar seu primo na hora de ir embora.

Despejou o café no copo descartável antes de vestir o agasalho de lã e sair porta afora.

Ao sair para a rua, a chuva havia diminuído, mas ainda fazia muito frio. Cobriu a cabeça com o capuz e sentou-se sobre o capô de um carro para bebericar de seu café, que já estava quase frio. Não importava, poderia comprar um novo – mas não tão forte e saboroso, uma pena – no caminho para casa. Se é que dá para chamar um quartinho apertado, com um colchão fino no chão e algumas prateleiras na parede, de casa.

Terminado o café, desceu do capô e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos para se aquecer. Teve uma surpresa. Puxou dos bolsos algumas notas de valor alto e sorriu. Neji, Neji. Não poderia ser ruim com ela, ao menos uma vez?

**~x~**

**Era uma vez uma menina preguiçosa, sem computador e com uma semana de folga, que demora mais duas semanas para tomar vergonha na cara e escrever um capítulo. Pois é, é a triste história da minha vida. Dá para escrever só no trabalho, então se contente. Foi pouquinho, mas eu escrevo assim. Acho que o máximo que já escrevi num capítulo foram seis páginas – porém vou encurtá-lo depois, quando pegar meu HD.**

**Se o Gaara ouvir Angra o tempo todo, não estranhe. A banda sempre teve muita repercussão no Japão.**

**Bem, acho que é só. Tchau para vocês, olá mais um mês de folga.**


	4. Panquecas e uísque

_**Acônito**_

"_**Queres a minha morte"**_

Capítulo 02 – Panquecas e uísque

"Can you see the storm getting closer now?  
Tell me how it fells being out there."  
Theatre of Tragedy – Storm

**x.x**

Era uma manhã de sábado extremamente chuvosa. Ventos gelados açoitavam as árvores, que se dobravam diante da força da ventania. Hinata estava sentada em frente a um prato de panquecas cobertas com calda doce e um copo de leite e sua boca inundava-se com o cheiro de seu café da manhã. O ar abafado da lanchonete a mantinha aquecida e protegida do frio cortante que fazia lá fora.

Alguém abriu a porta da lanchonete, lançando uma lufada de ar gelado no lugar. Hinata fechou o zíper até o pescoço e deu uma garfada nas panquecas. Uma fragrância deliciosamente masculina e cara assaltou seu nariz.

- Café da manhã ocidental?

- Uma pequena compensação, Sasuke – disse Hinata de boca cheia, antes de dar um gole no leite. – Perdi as panquecas de Neji na semana passada.

Um moreno molhado pela chuva, de sorriso malandro e vestindo uma jaqueta de corte incomum sentou de frente para Hinata e suas panquecas. Sasuke Uchiha era o seu nome, o mais novo dos herdeiros de um dos milionários figurões da região – ou, simplesmente, um riquinho inescrupuloso com pinta de menino mal.

- Deprimente, a via que Neji escolheu para si.

- Deprimente é a minha. Para falar a verdade, acho a vida de Neji bem digna.

Você concordaria com Hinata, querido leitor?

- Acha digno morar num ovo e pagar as contas trabalhando meio-período numa biblioteca?

- Mais do que largar a faculdade e viver às custas do papai – Hinata disse com um sorrisinho.

Sasuke apertou os lábios, e estes formaram uma linha fina. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Não vim aqui para discutir se minha vida é digna ou não.

- Então, o que faz nesse lado da cidade?

Sasuke tirou uma carteira de cigarros do bolso intero de sua jaqueta. Com uma batidinha no fundo, dois cigarros saltaram parcialmente para fora. Puxou um e o colocou nos lábios ao mesmo tempo em que uma gotícula escorria de seu cabelo muito preto para correr por seu queixo e pingar na mesa.

- O tempo está bem feio, lá fora.

- É, eu sei.

- O tipo de chuva que, se você chegar perto, está fodida.

Hinata sorriu e deu uma última garfada em suas panquecas.

- Para de enrolar. Veio me dizer que vai tentar descolar uma vaga nos Strokes?

Sasuke equilibrou o cigarro ainda apagado entre os dedos e enxugou a testa com as costas da mão, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Engraçadinha. Estava passando, e vi você pela vidraça.

Hinata olhou para fora e viu que a ventania havia diminuído.

- É claro. E veio me me convidar para um agradável passeio no shopping.

Sasuke acendeu finalmente seu cigarro com um isqueiro descartável vermelho. Coçou o queixo, segurou um, sorriso.

- Não era bem o que eu tinha em mente.

Você conseguiria imaginar o que Sasuke teria em mente?

Hinata sorriu.

- Só se você pagar minha conta.

* * *

Kotestu imaginou que era seu dia de sorte.

Depois de uma noite em claro, parou numa lanchonete. A comida não era boa, mas era barata – como imaginava serem esses lugares quando assistia a velhos filmes americanos. Mas o que tinha dava apenas para um café, que mais parecia tinta preta. Não fazia mal, o ar aquecido do local já valia a pena, em vista à chuva que caía lá fora.

Enquanto tomava seu café numa mesa relativamente afastada, seu alvo entrou. Depois de quase três semanas, o maldito foi achado. Ou melhor, estava se entregando de bandeja. E por causa de uma garota, pelo visto. Gaara ficaria feliz, era o seu dia de sorte.

* * *

Kankurou desligou o telefone e sorriu com contentamento. E com este mesmo sorriso, transmitiu o recado a Gaara, que pareceu satisfeito e o dispensou. O Uchiha imundo teria seu troco.

Gaara esmurrou uma parede, sentia o ódio correndo e fervendo o sangue em suas veias. Se a idéia de vingança não fosse muito boa, iria atrás do vagabundo agora mesmo e o mataria com as próprias mãos. Já havia matado por muito menos. Mas o Uchiha iria pagar, precisava.

Angra tocava num canto do quarto escuro. Gaara jogou-se sobre a cama sem lençol, e seus olhos de olivina eram tocados pelo único feixe de luz que entrava pelas cortinas encardidas. Mas eles não pareciam brilhantes, não tinham alma. Tirou uma carteira de cigarros do bolso e acendeu um. Apoiou a cabeça num dos braços e absorveu cada trago profundamente, sua mente vagava para longe. E sorriu.

Gaara tinha sede de vingança. Se o Uchiha realmente deu as caras para encontrar uma garota, então este era alguém que importava. E era através dela que Gaara executaria sua vingança.

* * *

Hinata tentava disfarçar, mas estava preocupada com Sasuke. Ele a havia levado, realmente, para um passeio no shopping. Inicialmente, apenas caminharam juntos para, depois, ele decidir que queria lhe dar um presente pelos velhos tempos. Mas, a cada loja, a cada curva, a cada esbarrão num transeunte distraído, Sasuke olhava para todos os lados. Como se para verificar se estavam sendo seguidos. Agora estavam sentados, lado a lado, num banco, segurando refrigerantes tamanho grande. Sasuke parecia distraído. Hinata deixou seu refrigerante de lado. Apoiou o cotovelo nos joelhos e segurou a cabeça numa das mãos, os dedos enfiando-se nos cabelos. Ficou assim por um tempo, apenas encarando o perfil de Sasuke, que parecia pensativo_. Sasuke, Sasuke, o que você aprontou?_, foi o que passou por sua mente.

Paria haver passado séculos, antes de tudo mudar. A vida não é fácil, mas é cheia de escolhas. Ela escolheu não viver a mesma vida que sua mãe. Neji escolheu sustentar a si próprio. Mas Sasuke parecia ter escolhido caminhos errados, sem volta. A preço de que? Não parecia mais a mesma pessoa que ela conheceu quando menina. Hinata tinha medo.

A casa dia que passava, sentia mais e mais que sua vida assemelhava-se a um drama, onde ela era o personagem principal, sem perspectiva de um final feliz. E os demais personagens, meros fantoches nas mãos do destino cruel.

- Não deveríamos estar aqui.

Hinata assustou-se com a frase repentina.

- Não deveríamos estar aqui – Sasuke repetiu.

- Por quê?

- Porque não. – Sasuke levantou-se e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, um sorriso no rosto. – Vamos para um lugar mais quente.

* * *

Shikamaru estava esparramado no sofá. Chovia demais lá fora. Ele não gostava de dias chuvosos, preferia os dias ensolarados, onde podia ficar olhando o seu e adivinhando os formatos das nuvens – secretamente, muito se identificava com a personagem principal de Koizora.

Temari saiu do banheiro, enrolada numa toalha amarelo-gema. Seu corpo estava úmido e pegadas molhadas eram deixadas no assoalho de madeira à medida que caminhava para a sala.

- Sua vez.

- Estou com preguiça.

Temari fechou a cara e cruzou os braçoz sobre o peito.

- Ande logo.

- Está frio.

- Larga de frescura.

Shikamaru fechou os olhos e suspirou. Depois, apenas sentou-se e deu uma batidinha ao seu lado do sofá. Temari sorriu e fez mais do que sentar: deitou e apoiou a cabeça no colo do namorado.

- Está me molhando, sabia?

- Eu sei.

Shikamaru sorriu e enrolou uma mecha do cabelo cor-de-areia de Temari nos dedos.

- Sabe, Shikamaru...

- O que?

- Eu queria conversar com você sobre...

Mas o som da porta se abrindo a interrompeu. Kankurou entrou em casa e teve vontade de voltar. Aquele idiota estava lá de novo, esparramado no sofá como se fosse dono da casa. Passou direto sem dizer uma só palavra, mas seu sangue ferveu quando escorreu numa das poças de Temari.

- Mas que porra...?

Encarou Shikamaru com ódio.

- Reclame com sua irmã.

Apenas seguiu direto para a cozinha.

- Então, sobre o que queria conversar?

- Deixa pra lá.

Uma vez na cozinha, Kankurou pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e sentou-se à mesa. Algumas vezes, seu ódio pelo namorado da irmã parecia mera infantilidade, mas era algo inexplicável. Era simplesmente arrebatador, desde o início não fora com a cara do sujeito. Passava horas bolando uma maneira de livrar-se dele. Com mais um gole, percebeu que era simples como levantar uma pá de terra.

* * *

Já era noite e parecia que ia chover novamente. Hinata estava no apartamento de Sasuke, deitada na cama ao lado do próprio. Sua cabeça rodava, havia bebido demais – e a prova era a garrafa vazia de uísque caída no tapete da sala.

- Estou com calor – disse.

- Quer ajuda para tirar as roupas?

Hinata sentou-se e caiu na gargalhada enquanto levantava os braços para o ar.

- Adoraria.

Sasuke sentou-se e encarou Hinata com malícia. Ajoelhou-se na cama e tirou sua camiseta antes de arrancar o suéter preto que Hinata usava.

Por um pequeno momento de sobriedade, pensou se era certo fazer aquilo. Mas o pensamento dissipou-se como fumaça quando uma garota bêbada e tonta caiu sobre si, vestindo apenas sutiã e calça jeans, e atacou sua boca.

Momentos depois, não existia mais roupas entre os dois corpos que se embaraçavam. Mesmo tonta e sentindo-se engraçada, Hinata não pôde deixar de comparar os trejeitos de Sasuke e Neji. Enquanto o primo a beijava com profunda delicadeza, o beija de Sasuke era selvagem e quase a machucava. Suas mãos eram frias e a tocavam sem o mínimo pudor.

Sasuke segurou sua nuca e abraçou sua cintura, puxando-a ao seu encontro. Hinata sentia-se presa, mas totalmente incapaz de querer fugir. Não podia negar, era entre aqueles braços que queria estar. Sentia cheiro de bebida, suor e sexo, mas sua mente, nublada por aquelas sensações deliciosas e pela bebedeira, a impedia de importar-se. Sasuke ia mais fundo como Neji nunca foi, e Hinata tentava ignorar a vontade de gritar dando mordidas em seu ombro.

E, por último, um calor delicioso tomou conta de seu corpo e a cegou por vários segundos. Cansada e ofegante, Hinata adormeceu.

Acordou assustada e sentindo-se febril. A janela estava aberta, ainda era noite e chovia. Sasuke não estava ao seu lado. Sua cabeça estourava e seus pulmões queimavam. Puxou os lençóis até o pescoço e tentou lembrar o que a havia acordado. Neste instante, ouviu a porta da sala ser arrombada num estrondo e uma voz profundamente perturbadora ecor como o rugido de uma fera assassina.

- Sasuke Uchiha, onde está você?

**~x~**

**Não tenho nem como me desculpar pela demora tamanha. Mil perdões do fundo do coração. Mas estava passando pela fase turbulenta da vida. Prometo mais rapidez no próximo.**


	5. Sangue e cerveja

**~Acônito**

_"Queres a minha morte."_

Capítulo 03 - Sangue e cerveja

"Madam Life's a piece in bloom  
Death goes dogging everywhere  
She's the tenant of the room  
He's the ruffian on the stair."  
W. E. Henley

**x.x**

Durante aqueles dias, a chuva caía implacável. Talvez para compensar todos os dias unicamente nublados - ou a longas semanas de seca. A chuva caía no chão como açoite, trovões ensurdecedores soavam e relâmpagos iluminavam o céu. E o rosto de um homem na chuva. Gaara olhava para o alto. Suas mãos, enterradas profundamente nos bolsos de suas calças, estavam em punho. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, enquanto a chuva escorria gelada por seu corpo. Sua mente voava.

- Gaara, vamos! - Kankurou buzinou da pick-up carregada de figuras negras.

Gaara olhou para cima mais uma única vez e um sorriso despontou-se em seus lábios. Deu meia volta, caminhando a passos firmes, e tomou seus lugar no carro, que arrancou. Os rapazes que os acompanhavam não podiam conter seus gritos de euforia - jovens demais, encaravam aquela situação como uma mera brincadeira. Tolos.

* * *

Sasuke acordou com uma súbita vontade de fumar. Sentou-se rapidamente, o lençol de algodão escorregou para o lado, revelando sua nudez. Levantou-se e, sonolento, saiu à procura de suas calças. Com certeza, devia restar um cigarro naquela carteira amassada no bolso de trás. Nada. Droga. Abriu as persianas e constatou que chovia forte. Mas a vontade secava sua boca e queimava sua garganta, precisava de um trago.

Hinata ainda dormia, agarrada ao travesseiro, seus cabelos esparramados na cama. Ela ficaria bem. O que poderia acontecer se saísse por alguns minutos?

Puxou o capuz do casaco quando pôs o pé na rua. Havia uma pequena loja de conveniências logo do outro lado, que ficava aberta por toda a noite. Atravessou a porta de vidro, e o aquecedor do lugar o fez se sentir confortável. A garota do caixa parecia sonolenta quando lhe pediu uma caixa de Lucky Strike. Perguntou a ela se poderia fumar ali, a garota apenas deu de ombros.

Uma sensação calorosa apossou-se de seu corpo quando absteu-se de sua vontade. Encostou-se na porta de vidro, apenas a observar a chuva e a fumar.

Mas a cena que viu, do outro lado da rua, o fez derrubar o seu cigarro. Reconheceria aquela cabeleira ruiva até no inferno. Gaara. Nervoso, apalpou todos os bolsos à procura de seu celular.  
Droga, Hinata, atende.

* * *

Gaara sentia suas mãos tremerem. A adrenalina era injetada mais e mais em sua corrente sanguínea à medida que os números do elevador avançavam. Ao aproximar-se da porta, sentia-se capaz de ouvir seu próprio coração bater. Uma das figuras que o acompanhava aproximou-se, mas a pose rígida de Gaara alertou Kankurou, que o barrou ao mesmo tempo em que seu líder arrebentava a porta e soltava seu urro assassino. Metade dos jovens presentes passaram a questionar-se o que estariam fazendo ali.

Os pés de Gaara caminhavam firme e lentamente sobre o tapete. Sorriu ao avistar a garrafa vazia de uísque.

Ótimo, a garota sabia beber. Mais alguns passos, e cruzava a porta do quarto. Vazio. Como é que a porra do quarto estava vazio?

Com ódio, esmurrou a porta e caminhou até a cama, onde sentou-se ao mesmo tempo em que Kankurou adentrava o quarto. Este tirou as luvas e tocou os lençóis.

- Ainda está quente.

- Não devem estar longe - disse Gaara, sacando sua carteira de cigarros. - Vá procurá-los. E leve os outros com você, quero ficar sozinho.

Kankurou assentiu e abandonou o recinto.

* * *

Hinata suspirava de alívio. Havia conseguido esconder-se embaixo da cama ao mesmo tempo em que aquele homem entrava no quarto, e quase entregou sua posição quando o ouviu esmurrar a porta. Esperava que ele fosse embora com o outro, mas agora estava deitado, saboreando um cigarro forte demais. Estava nua, febril e de bruços no chão muito frio.

E Sasuke, onde havia se metido?

A tosse assaltou-a repentinamente. Seu corpo foi inteiramente percorrido por fortes espasmos e, num brusco movimento, sua cabeça foi de encontro ao estrado da cama. Sua visão turvou-se e Hinata caiu desacordada.

* * *

O desespero apossou-se do corpo de Sasuke. Hinata não atendia a droga de telefone e já fazia quase dez minutos que Gaara havia adentrado seu prédio. Um dos garotos que o acompanhavam estava cruzando a rua. Estaria procurando por ele? Sasuke foi rápido em esconder-se junto ás bebidas. De seu esconderijo, ouviu o abrir-e-fechar da porta de vidro.

- Posso ajudar? - Sasuke ouviu a garota do caixa perguntar. Ela o entregaria?

O rapaz, cujo nome é irrelevante nessa história, não respondeu. Sasuke podia ouvir seus passos através das prateleiras de guloseimas e, de onde estava, era capaz de ver a rua. O idiota estava só. Otário. Sem pestanejar, Sasuke agarrou uma garrafa de cerveja. Seus pés moveram-se silenciosamente em direção ao pobre que, de costas, não viu o que acertou-lhe a têmpora. Um grito estridente subiu pela da moça e ecoou por todo o estabelecimento, enquanto Sasuke atravessava a porta. Sobre a poça vermelha de seu próprio sangue, misturado à espumosa cerveja barata, o rapaz jazia inconsciente.

Kankurou entrou no quarto para avisar que tanto Sasuke quanto a moça não foram achados. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Gaara com uma garota nos braços.

Gaara nunca revelaria a ninguém, mas levara um susto do caralho com o repentino ataque de tosse de Hinata. Ajoelhou-se e, segurando suas mãos, arrastou-a para fora. Estava nua, as raízes de seus cabelos estavam úmidos de suor e tinha manchados de sangue.

- Onde a encontrou?

Gaara não respondeu. Depositou o corpo de Hinata sobre a cama e cruzou os braços. Kankurou adiantou-se em cobrí-la com um lençol.

- Que faremos com ela? - Esperou que a questão fosse respondida.

- Levaremos conosco - respondeu, seco.

- O que? - Kankurou surpreendeu-se.

- Você me ouviu

Kankurou coçou o queixo e disse:

- Não acho que devíamos. Essa menina me parece bem doente.

Gaara acendeu um novo cigarro e sentou-se. Era bem verdade o que Kankurou dizia, meu dedicado leitor. Se olhasse bem para Hinata, poderia notar sua pele acinzentada e sem brilho, seus ossos aparentes aqui e ali, e aquele sangue em seus lábios só poderia ter sido expelido durante sua tosse.

- Não importa, ela vem conosco.

Kankurou pensou por um momento. Seja qual fosse o motivo de tal decisão, não seria ele a contestar. No instante seguinte, estava sendo chamado na porta por Kotetsu.

Gaara ficou lá, sentado na cama, inspirando a fumaça de seu cigarro profundamente. Surpreendentemente até para si mesmo, o monstro em seu interior estava calmo. E não tirava os olhos de Hinata.

* * *

Kankurou abria um saco de salgadinhos, surrupiado de uma das prateleiras da loja de conveniências. Kotetsu aproximou-se e torceu o nariz para o cheiro forte de queijo.

- A garota confirmou. Foi o Uchiha.

Kankurou lambeu os dedos e os lábios.

- Pegue-o e vamos embora antes que a polícia chegue.

Jogou um salgadinho sobre a poça e, sorrindo, fez uma reverência antes de dar as costas ao rapaz caído. Pensou que, provavelmente, o otário não sobreviveria muito tempo. A chuva ainda caía, porém, com menos força. Talvez cessasse antes de amanhecer - que seria em pouquíssimo tempo.

Ficou surpreso ao encontrar seu líder na mesma posição.

- Gaara, temos de sair daqui.

O outro assentiu e levantou-se. Kankurou adiantou-se até Hinata.

- Eu a levo. Procure por roupas - disse Gaara, dobrando as mangas úmidas de seu casaco até os cotovelos.

Apoiou o corpo de Hinata, enrolado no lençol, sobre o ombro. Era leve, pequeno e parecia que nascera para ser acomodado ali.

Eram criaturas tão diferentes, como poderia? Mas, para Gaara, assim como a si mesmo, Hinata tinha cheiro de morte. Não era o mesmo cheiro de todos aqueles que Gaara enterrou no deserto. Estes sempre cheiravam a desespero, suor e urina, antes de entregarem-se ao odor acre de morte que Gaara carregava consigo.

Gaara, com um pensamento louco rondando sua mente, achou que aquilo era injusto. Injusto demais.

Kankurou encontrou as roupas de Hinata espalhadas pelo quarto. Um sueter preto próximo à janela, a calça jeans debaixo da cama, a calcinha de algodão cor-de-rosa sob um dos travesseiros. Vadiazinha travessa. Achou o engraçado quando pensou que o Uchiha poderia ter um fetiche por garotas doentes.

Aproveitou que Gaara saíra com seu pacote - passou a imaginar o que seu líder faria com ela, já que a ideia inicial perdera-se com a fuga do Uchiha - e remexeu algumas gavetas. Encontrou algumas notas de valor alto, revistas pornográficas, fotografias de uma mulher sorridente e uma... arma? Ora, ora! Kankurou sentiu seu peso, verificou quantas balas havia no tambor e apontou para um canto qualquer. Sorrindo, guardou-a na cintura e deixou o apartamento.

* * *

Escondido num beco, Sasuke vigiava o movimento. Seu pequeno show na loja de conveniências o preocupava, havia chamado atenção demais. Gaara ficaria irado. Seria um fato um tanto divertido, se não fosse por Hinata. Se não temesse por ela, provavelmente estaria gargalhando até que sentisse pontadas no estômago. Queria fumar, mas seus cigarros estavam molhados, agora. De onde estava, podia ver os outros caras voltando para a pick-up.

Sobressaltou-se ao ver Gaara, com sua inconfundível cabeleira ruiva, carregar seu lençol sobre os ombros. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que Hinata estava em meio ao tecido azul. O que aquele louco faria com ela? Queria estar com sua arma, ali. Mas a havia deixado no apartamento.

Gaara a deixou na caçamba da pick-up, junto àqueles otários que trazia consigo. Não, não podia! Hinata ia tomar chuva! E aqueles idiotas iriam tocar nela!

Sasuke, num claro sinal de desespero, encostou-se à parede, escorregou até o chão e segurou o rosto com as mãos.

Estava de mãos atadas, Hinata estava sozinha nessa.

**~x~**

**Bem, é isso. Não vou pedir mil perdões de novo, porque já está ficando repetitivo. Repostei o capítulo anterior, para poder acrescentar os versos iniciais. Os deste capítulo "Madam Life's a Piece in Bloom", estavam num dos capítulos do meu livro favorito do Neil Gaiman – considerem como o único que li -, Deuses Americanos. Recomendo. Creio que o próximo não demore como este, já que metade já está encaminhada. Apesar de ainda estar sem computador, eu uso os da faculdade. E, ao contrário do que eu pensava, este lugar não me deixou com menos tempo, apenas mais louca. Fim do ano, eu troco de curso e faço minhas vontades.**

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais para quem lê. Excepcionalmente para a Annaakelly, Kath Malfoy, Jessica-semnadaprafazer123, que mandaram reviews em todos os capítulos, e Luciana Fernandes. Vocês não sabem como me deixam feliz. Por demais da conta, véi. Até a próxima.**

**E me desejem sorte nas antologias da vida.**


	6. Retratos e copos de leite

_**~Acônito**_

"_**Queres a minha morte"**_

Capítulo 04 – Retratos e copos-de-leite

"Mais cresce a luz, mais aumentam as trevas da nossa desgraça."

Shakespeare, Romeu e Julieta, ato IV.

* * *

Pesadas nuvens cor de chumbo encondiam a hora mais escura antes do amanhecer. A cidade solitária, pintada de negro, ainda dormia.

Hinata abriu levemente os olhos. Não sabia ao certo se estava acordada ou sonhando com a luzes alaranjadas de postes que passavam, mas estava ciente de sua cabeça incrivelmente latejante e de seu corpo que sacolejava. Talvez fosse de frio, ou como naquela vez em que sua febre subira inacreditavelmente rápido. Chegou à conclusão de que estava na traseira de uma pick-up quando notou estar cercada de figuras negras, sentadas nas beiradas. Tentou acomodar-se e descobriu estar enrolada em algo muito molhado, que parecia o lençol da cama de Sasuke. Sasuke? Onde estaria ele? Tentou reconhecê-lo entre aqueles rapazes, mas sentia-se muito grogue para enxergar qualquer feição. E essa cabeça! Parecia que algo havia esmigalhado seu crânio. Tombou a cabeça e viu alguém deitado ao seu lado. Poderia ser Sasuke. Quase gemeu de alívio, não estava sozinha. Acomodou-se junto àquele rapaz e repousou a cabeça em seu ombro. Com a testa ligeiramente enconstada em seu rosto, notou o quanto ele estava gelado e cheirava a sangue.

Momentos mais tarde, o carro fez uma última curva, antes de estacionar. As figuras negras desceram das beiradas e Hinata ouviu o abrir-e-fechar das portas, mas tudo parecia muito distante.

- Que fazemos com ele?

- Deixe aí por enquanto – disse uma voz que lhe parecia familiar.

Hinata abriu os olhos ligeiramente. Uma luz amarelada caía diretamente sobre si e o rapaz ao seu lado, que até então pensou ser Sasuke. Não sabia se devia classificar oq eu sentiu como alívio quando percebeu que era outra pessoa.

Virou a cabeça para olhar para cima, e o movimento fez doer um ponto bem acima de sua nuca. Poderia ser um galo. Fechou os olhos com força e abraçou-se por dentro do lençol. Estava tão frio! Sentiu-se mais aquecida quando dois braços rodearam seu corpo e a tomaram no colo. Seja quem fosse – pois, quando abriu os olhos, viu apenas um queixo quadrado, uma barba por fazer e um pêlo de cílio caído na bochecha -, este tinha cheiro fraco de cigarro e de chuva. Voltou a fechar os olhos e sentiu ficar mais consciente à medida que aquele estranho subia escadas mal-iluminadas.

Gaara entrou no quarto úmido e apoeirento e depositou Hinata sobre a cama sem lençol. Desenrolou o tecido úmido de seu corpo e, mesmo a luz fluorescente deixando-a com a aparência mais doentia ainda, Gaara tremeu. Hinata estava estirada e tremia de frio. Seus mamilos estavam dolorosamente encolhidos. Gaara esticou a mão para tocá-los, mas Hinata abriu os olhos e encolheu-se, assustada.

- Me desculpe – era a primeira vez que Gaara lembrava-se estar se desculpando. -Você parece estar com frio – sentiu-se um idiota. – Suas roupas molharam, você ver o que consigo. – Apontou para um armário. – Há lençóis e uma manta ali.

E saiu do quarto.

Hinata encolheu-se e abraçou as pernas. O cheiro de mofo das oaredes e do colcjão fez seu nariz e sua garganta coçar.

Do outro lado da porta, Gaara ouviu um espirro. Era apenas o primeiro de muitos que viriam em meio àquelas paredes velhas e de pintura desgastada.

Hinata descobriu-se com sono, mas o frio, que sacudia seu corpo, a impedia de adormecer. Só queria mergulharna inconsciência, e dormir – para sempre, se possível. Levantou-se e abraçou os seios, para cobrí-los. Um gesto inútil, mas que a fazia se sentir mais confortável. Dentro do armário encontrou lençóis azuis roídos por traças, um mais novo – que estava rígido, como se houvesse sido engomado -, cobertor de lã, um futon – que usou para cobrir o colchão – e dois travesseiros recheados com espuma barata. Estes tinham manchas circulares meio escuras e malcheirosas, e Hinata os enrolou com o lençol mais novo. O resto usou para se cobrir. Demorou um momento para se aquecer e mergulhar nas águas escuras de um sono sem sonho.

Acordou horas depois. Sua boca estava amatga e seca e sua cabeça estourava mais do que nunca. Devia ser ressaca, pediria uns comprimidos a Sasuke e ficaria tudo bem. Mas o entendimento a golpeou como um bastão, e foi tão doloroso quanto a luz da manhã, entrando pela janela, que a cegava. O céu estava nublado, mas o sol estava alto e preenchia tudo com uma luz branca e cegante, como se houvesse nevado.

Sobre o criado-mudo, ao lado da cama, havia uma garrafa d'água e um copo de vidro azul. Hinata avançou sobre a garrafa e tomou grandes goles diretamente do gargalo. Percebeu com espanto que havia mais alguém alim sentado numa cadeira dobrávil, próximo ao armário. Kankurou sorriu quando os lençóis escorregaram no momento em que Hinata sentou-se. Consegue imaginar, meu amigo, o que se passou na cabeça do moleque? Hinata cobriu-se rapidamente.

- Não se assuste, por favor – Kankurou disse, com certo desdém. – Só estou aqui para saber se precisa de algo.

Hinata olhou para a janela por alguns segundos.

- Por que me trouxeram para cá?

- Agora, eu não sei dizer – disse Kankurou, sincero. – Isso, só meu líder pode responder.

Kankurou levantou-se e tomou a garrafa das mãos de Hinata. Tomou o restante em grandes goles. Hinata encolheu-se.

- Quem é o seu líder? Por que foram até a casa de Sasuke?

Kankurou limpou a boca com a s costas da mão.

- Meu líder tem negócios com o Uchiha. Ou tinha, até que seu amigo sacaneou. – Consultou o relógio. – Vou mandar trazerem seu almoço.

Caminhou em direção à porta.

- Espere! – Hinata o chamou. – Eu preciso de roupas.

Kankurou sorriu.

- Consegui algo para você – e apontou para uma pilha aos pés de Hinata. – São da minha irmã, talvez fique, largas demais.

E saiu.

Hinata correu para fechar a porta. Passou a chave. Sobre a cama, as peças de roupa estavm limpas e dobradas. Sua calcinhas de algodão cor-de-rosa estava entre elas, e parcialmente úmida junto aos elásticos. Sentiu-se envergonhada – a possibilidade de estranhos mexendo em suas roupas íntimas também não o deixaria? Havia duas camisetas, uma calça de moletom preto e um casaco azul, cujo zíper não fechava mais. Vestiu uma camiseta branca e a calça, que realmente ficavam largas demais.

Abraçou-se, desolada. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas alguém bateu na porta. Apreensiva, destrancou e abriu vagarosamente.

- Seu almoço – disse o rapaz, segurando uma bandeja. Hinata abriu passagem, e Kotetsu atravessou a porta com um expressão contrariada. Trazia uma tigela de arroz com carne e legumes e uma caneca de plástico com _hashis_ descartáveis. Depositou a bandeja sobre a cama.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Hinata torceu as mãos em nervosismo.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Kotetsu estalou a língua. Segurando Hinata pelo antebraço, a arrastou até uma porta no fim do corredor. O banheiro era espaçoso, mas não muito limpo. Lembrava o banheiro da casa de Neji – mas não tinha toalhas de mão, e o cesto de lixo transbordava em papel higiênico usado. Havia restos de barba e espuma de barbear na pia.

Enquanto voltavam ao quarto, Kotetsu pediu que não saísse de lá sozinha:

- Se quiser usar o banheiro novamente, espere alguém. Não vai ser nada bonito se o Gaara te pegar no corredor.

Antes que Kotetsu saísse, Hinata perguntou:

- Quem é Gaara?

Kotetsu parou por um instante.

- Meu líder. O ruivo com cheiro de morte e sangue nas mãos.

* * *

Sasuke não conseguiu pregar o olho, estava preocupado com Hinata. Seu apartamento, por enquanto, não era mais seguro, por isso procurou a cada de um amigo. Suigetsu não eram quem queria ter procurado, mas era o que estava mais próximo. Seu apartamento fedia a mofo e havia uma infiltração em cada maldita parede. E como reclamou ao abrir a porta!

Agora, deitado no sofá duro demais, Sasuke podia ver Suigetsu na cozinha, fazendo café, provavelmente. Ótimo, era tudo o que precisava.

Voltou a encarar o teto. Se _ele_ não tivesse morrido, para começo de conversa, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Enfim, não dava para voltar atrás. Iria sumir até que Gaara o esquecesse. Quanto a Hinata, não poderia fazer nada por ela. Triste, mas era assim. Mas tarde, levaria flores para Hikari e pediria desculpas.

Suigetsu chegou trazendo uma xícara esmaltada com café fumegante e entregou a Sasuke. Droga de café aguado.

- Então, vai me dizer o que aprontou?

Sasuke permaneceu calado. Suigetsu suspirou.

- Pretende ficar quanto tempo?

- Não muito. E eu preciso que você pegue algumas coisas para mim.

Suigetsu sorriu.

- Você não muda nunca.

* * *

Gaara estava em seu quarto, angra tocando no aparelho de som. Perdido em pensamentos, se perguntassem, não saberia responder qual música estava passando. Seu olhar perdia-se entre as inúmeras manchinhas do teto e, ao seu lado, na cama, estavam as roupas de Hinata, Mas cedo, vasculhara nos bolsos à procura de pistas sobre quem seria a garota. Eu posso crer que Gaara estava atrás de pistas sobre suas ações, não concorda? No entanto, tudo o que encontrou foi um molho de chaves, com um endereço escrito em fita adesiva enrolado a uma das argolas. E, no momento, estava pesando suas opções. Mas, o que poderia descobrir lá que não pudesse arrancar da garota? Varreu seus pensamentos e concentrou-se na música que tocava. Angels Cry_. Seu futuro não é mais o que você queria que fosse._

Se súbito, levantou-se. Apanhou as chaves da Hinata, as chaves do carro e o cd do Angra. Dirigiu seu Tribeca por vinte minutos até estacionar em frente ao endereço da fita adesiva: um prédio decadente, de fachada desgastada. Ignorou a saudação da senhora corcunda e enrugada, calçando meias e chinelo, que varia a calçada com uma vassoura velha de palha. Subiu pelas escadas sujas e parou em frente à porta descrita no endereço. A velha vinha atrás. Resmungava, com sua voz de velho?

- Aquela menina sempre reclamava dos meus gatos – dizia. – Vivia reclamando. "Dona Chyio, a senhora precisa manter seus gatos dentro da sua casa", ela vivia dizendo. Os pobres gatinhos não fazem mal a ninguém. O senhor não acha? – agora, falava diretamente com Gaara.

- Suma – disse, seco, e entrou no apartamento.

O que viu foi um cômodo minúsculo com chão de tatame, que servia como quarto e sala. Havia uma porta ao fundo, que presumiu ser o banheiro. O lugar era meio vazio, tinha um odor poeirento, mas era organizado. Gaara abriu todas as gavetas e portas de correr possíveis do armário. Encontrou caixas de remédios, documentos no nome de Hinata Hyuuga – já ouvira aquele sobrenome em algum lugar -, uma caixa de jóias e um envelope de papel de seda. Sentou-se no _futon_ dobrado num canto e abriu o envelope, descobrindo uma fotografia.

* * *

Sasuke estacionou seu carro, pertences no porta-malas, buquê que flores no banco do carona. Apanhou as flores, copos-de-leite branquinhos como leite, enrolados em papel de seda tão branco quanto, e dirigiu-se à porta. Um homem de meia-idade o saudou:

- Sasuke-sama, é uma honra recebê-lo.

- Como vai, Hizashi? – Levantou o buquê. – Trouxe flores para Hikari.

O homem de nome Hizashi sorriu, afável, e abriu espaço para Sasuke. Sauke conhecia aquele caminho, o percorrera dezenas de vezes. Percorria alguns corredores e sabia que encontraria Hinata ao final do percurso, atrás daquele magnífico _fusuma_ pintado com inúmeras cerejeiras e um monte nevado em segundo plano, acendendo velas e rezando para o retrato de sua mãe morta.

Mas ela não estaria lá desta vez. Tampouco velas estavam acesas naquele momento. Ajoelhou-se. Depositou as flores no vaso e fez um pedido silencioso de desculpas às mulher de ar meigo e doentio do retrato. Levantou=se e encontrou Hizashi olhando-o.

- Fazia tempo que você não vinha – disse Hizashi. – Desde que minha sobrinha foi embora.

- Sim. Esperava que ela pudesse me dar pistas sobre Hinata.

Hizashi o olhou no fundo dos olhos.

- Então, você não a tem visto?

- Não – respondeu sem vacilar. – Onde está Hiashi?

Sasuke nunca diria que via Hinata com freqüência, que os dois transavam com freqüência ou que agora ela estava nas mãos de Gaara do Deserto. Não queria mais um problema.

- Trabalhando.

- É claro.

Hizashi levou Sasuke até a porta e mandou saudações à família Uchiha. Sasuke agradeceu e foi embora. Mas não para casa.

* * *

Era noite e as luzes do quarto estavam apagadas. Hinata estava sentada, as costas apoiadas contra a parede, o rosto nas mãos e o cobertor sobre as pernas dobradas. A bandeja com seu almoço quase intocado estava no chão. A falta de apetite, somada à comida não muito boa, a impediu de comer. O arroz estava mal cozido, a carne estava dura e os legumes passaram do ponto. Sentia-se cansada, mas não triste por aquela situação. Parecia que, finalmente, aquele era o fim da linha. Suspirou. Precisava usar o banheiro.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou o breu à sua frente. Estava tudo silencioso, parecia que a casa estava vazia. Foi até a porta e a abriu. Olhou os dois lados do corredor, mas estavam igualmente escuros. Saiu do quarto e deixou a porta aberta para quando voltasse. Tatetou pelas paredes até a porta no fim do corredor. Ao tocar a fria maçaneta, uma mão pesou em seu ombro.

**~x~**

**É isso aí, pessoas do meu coração, que não comentam mas eu os amo mesmo assim. Em relação aos outros, este nem demorou, né? Sorrisinho. O próximo está quase pronto, mas eu dei uma pausa. Tenho um conto para entregar até dia 30, e só escrevi o primeiro parágrafo. Acho que me superei com o verso inicial deste capítulo. Shakespeare, omg. **

**Agradecimento mais do que especialíssimo para a Millah-san, que me mandou um reviewzão. Que trem bão de ler, aquele.**

**Até a próxima. **


	7. Lembranças e uma tentativa de assassinat

Este capítulo foi levemente alterado._**  
**_

_**~Acônito**_

"_Queres a minha morte"_

Capítulo 05 – Lembranças e uma tentativa de assassinato

"Ah! A perspectiva que pode mais docemente sorrir ao meu coração é a do aniquilamento."

Klopstock, "A Messíada"

**~x~**

O corredor estava escuro, exceto pelo feixe de luz amarelada que saía por debaixo da porta. Gaara estava encostado à parede, braços cruzados, olhos fechados e ouvidos atentos. Desnecessariamente, já que ele e Hinata eram os únicos na casa, e os sons que Hinata fazia no banheiro ecoavam por todo o corredor. Gaara ouvia desde seus passos, a urina caindo na água, a torneira, a tosse. A chave torceu-se na fechadura muito lentamente e a porta abriu, iluminando parte do corredor. Hinata deu uma boa olhada em Gaara, antes de apagar a luz. Ficou completamente cega e deu dois passinhos errantes, seus pés descalços arrastando-se no mal-cuidado piso de madeira. Gaara adiantou-se e agarrou-lhe forte o braço. Machucava. Levou-a até o quarto, acendeu a luz. Hinata ficou de pé, olhando-o.

- Você é o Gaara?

Gaara sentiu um tom desafiador em sua voz. Puxou a cadeira dobrável e sentou-se de frente para as costas da mesma.

- Sim.

Hinata sentou-se na cama e o encarou. Abriu a boca e fechou de novo. Parecia não saber que palavras utilizar.

- Porque eu quis – disse Gaara, surpreendendo-a.

- O quê?

- Você ouviu. Você está aqui porque eu quero.

Hinata o olhou profundamente.

- Simples assim?

- Sim.

Ela assentiu e juntou as pernas ao corpo.

- Porque aqueles garotos o chamam de líder?

Gaara sorriu, um curvar desdenhoso de lábios.

- Não vai insistir em saber por que está aqui ou implorar para voltar para casa?

- Não.

Gaara sorriu mais abertamente, mas era um sorriso relaxado. Como nunca sorriu antes.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Hinata perguntou, não parecia irritada.

- Nada – o sorriso ainda estava lá. Sério novamente. – Chamam-me de líder porque sou líder deles. Eles me seguem, e eu os protejo.

- Como uma família?

A pergunta o surpreendeu. Imaginou porque ela perguntaria aquilo. A cada momento, mais ela se tornava, para ele, um mistério. E algo mais. Mas havia um traço triste em seu olhar que Gaara fez questão de ignorar.

- Talvez. Famílias te incomodam?

- O quê?

Suspirou.

- Você ouviu.

Gaara tirou do bolso um envelope de papel de seda e jogou para Hinata, que quase não agarrou. Conhecia aquele envelope, pois o abrira tantas vezes que as dobras já quase se rasgavam. A foto de sua mãe. A mesma foto que sorria para as flores que deixavam em seu altar.

- Onde conseguiu isso?

- Vou encarar como uma pergunta retórica – respondeu, apático. Mas notara o quanto ficara irada.

Hinata levantou-se de súbito, aproximou-se de Gaara e apontou o dedo indicador.

- Quem você pensa que é para invadir, assim, a privacidade dos outros? Eu posso aceitar que você me sequestre e me tranque nesse lugar. Mas eu não admito que toque a foto de minha mãe com suas mãos sujas. – _Mãos cheias de sangue._ – Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

Hinata parou para tomar fôlego. Antes de mais uma catarse de desabafos, Gaara levantou-se. A cadeira caiu num estrondo, o monstro dentro de si estava acordado. Suas mãos frias e muito pálidas voaram para o pescoço de Hinata que, pelo susto, soltou um grito estrangulado. O monstro gastou daquilo.

- Não. Você é quem não sabe nada sobre mim – disse Gaara, com uma voz profundamente perturbadora, os lábios curvados mostrando seus dentes. – Eu sou Gaara do Deserto, matei mais pessoas do que dedos você tem nas mãos, e por muito pouco.

Deu mais alguns passos até alcançar a cama, onde caíram desajeitadamente. Hinata estava presa entre os joelhos de Gaara. Suas mãos estreitavam-se. Seus olhos vazios procuravam os de Hinata, queria ver o pavor neles. O monstro dentro de si queria sentir o cheiro de suor e medo. Mas, nada. Não havia nada em seus olhos. Ela não estava assustada ou lutando. Ela... queria aquilo.

Foi com extrema perturbação que Gaara percebeu que Hinata queria morrer. Não só por sua ausência de medo, mas ela segurava suas mãos. Soltou seu pescoço e o ar entrou com força pelos lábios pálidos, seguido de uma tosse. Gaara levantou da cama e ficou observando Hinata tentar respirar. Seu rosto estava branco como papel e úmido de lágrimas. Gaara ajeitou a cadeira e sentou-se, esperando-a se recompor. Ela tossiu, sentou-se vagarosamente e olhou para Gaara.

- O que mais você pegou? – perguntou num sussurro.

Gaara enfiou, com dificuldade, a mão no bolso e puxou uma correntinha prateada. Segurou na frente de seus olhos, a corrente balançando como um pêndulo. Jogou para Hinata. Enquanto esta olhava com ternura para a jóia, Gaara encarava suas mãos. Mãos sujas, ela dissera sem medo. Levou-as ao rosto e cheirou. Aquele cheiro o fazia se sentir vivo. Sangue e medo. Ele precisava daquilo!

Olhou para Hinata, de novo. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto tentava abrir o fecho da correntinha. Levantou-se e tomou a peça. Prendeu ao redor do pescoço fino, antes de tocar com os dedos as marcas feitas anteriormente por estes.

Para um espectador, aquela pareceria a cena de um estranho drama. Mas, não é isso que você pensa a respeito? Um estranho e ridículo drama? Só faltava um beijo, para finalizar a cena. Sinto dizer, mas este não virá agora. Imagino se algum dia virá. Estes dois personagens, ao meu ver, são tão imprevisíveis. Tão descaracterizados. Talvez sejam apenas humanos. Palavras de Zweig, "com que arte, com que engenho nos episódios, sobre que amplíssimo cenário a História escreveu seu drama em torno dessa natureza ordinária". Num outro contexto, é claro.

- Por que? – ele perguntou.

- Por que não?

Quem era ela droga? Não podia ser simplesmente a garota que o Uchiha comia? Por que ela tinha que confundi-lo? Ao contrário de todos aqueles que cruzaram seu caminho, ela não tinha medo dele.

- Por que você está aqui?

- Você me trouxe, esqueceu?

Gaara olhou-a intensamente. Hinata cobriu as pernas com o cobertor. Estava tão frio.

- Porque ela morreu.

E desabou num choro.

**~x~**

Era tarde, e Neji sabia disso. Mas queria saber de sua prima. E, por isso, estava batendo na porta de Hinata há quase cinco minutos. Mas ela não atendia. Ouviu a porta ao lado destrancar-se, e desta saiu uma velha vestida num robe grosso e surrado e usando um gorro preto de lã. A casa da velha cheirava a pomada para reumatismo e ração para gatos.

- Ela não está aí – ela disse, com sua voz de velho.

- É, eu percebei.

Neji afastou-se para ir embora...

- O menino grosseiro que veio hoje deve saber onde ela está.

... e voltou ao interessar-se pelo que ela dizia.

- Que menino? – ele perguntou. – E porque ele saberia?

A velha Chyio deu uma risadinha rouca e falou baixo, como quem conta um segredo.

- Porque ele tinha a chave. Imagine o que podem estar fazendo. – E sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma.

Neji olhou-a por um instante. Tirou um bilhete dobrado do bolso e passou por debaixo da porta de Hinata. E foi embora.

**~x~**

Gaara estava na cozinha, desfazendo-se da comida intocada da tigela e guardando a bandeja de madeira manchada no armário. Foi até a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja. Posicionando a tampa entre os dedos polegar e indicador, abriu-a com um suspiro gasoso. Sentou-se numa cadeira e colocou a garrafa ao lado de um cinzeiro muito cheio.

Quando acendeu seu cigarro, Hinata adentrou a cozinha, rosto molhado e cobertor nos ombros. Sentou-se junto a Gaara.

- Você não tem que dizer nada.

Hinata o encarou por um tempo.

- Eu sei. Mas eu preciso.

Gaara deu uma tragada.

- Fuma?

- Hoje não – Hinata sorriu ao responder. – Mas eu aceito a cerveja.

Gaara aproximou sua garrafa.

- À propósito, sobre seu pescoço... – ele começou e apontou com seu cigarro para Hinata, que tomou um gole longo da cerveja.

- Está tudo bem – ela disse.

Colocou os pés na cadeira e abraçou as pernas.

- Vai chorar de novo?

Ela o achava tão estranho.

- Porque você é assim?

Gaara deu um gole na cerveja. Aproximou sua mão úmida e gélida do rosto de Hinata, que retraiu-se.

- Sente o cheiro?

Hinata deu uma fungada.

- Cigarro?

Gaara recolheu sua mão.

- Também. Mas não é só isso. Esse cheiro me mantém vivo. – Deu uma última tragada e apagou o cigarro ao meio às cinzas do cinzeiro. – A vida alheia não tem nenhum valor para mim.

- Por que?

- Talvez, um dia, eu conte. – E coçou a barba. – Agora, conte-me sua história.

**~x~**

Hinata estava à beira do fogão, esperando que a água da panela fervesse. Virou-se para encarar as costas de Gaara, que fumava mais um cigarro. Havia cinco garrafas vazias de cerveja sobre a mesa, e Hinata ainda estava escolhendo suas palavras. E ainda pensava: até que ponto poderia confiar nele? Enquanto derramava água fumegante sobre o saquinho de chá, a ideia de que, naquele momento, Gaara era tudo o que tinha assaltou sua mente. Talvez fosse assim mesmo. Sentou-se novamente e perguntou:

- Então, o que quer saber?

Gaara esticou-se para dar um gole no chá de Hinata.

- Precisa de mais açúcar – disse ele. – Conte-me algo de relevante.

Hinata coçou a cabeça e assumiu uma expressão distante, o dedo se enrolando na correntinha com um pingente de borboleta prateada.

- Eu não era assim, sabe? Eu era tão diferente do que sou agora, que poucos me reconheceriam. E acho que tudo mudou depois que a minha minha mãe, a moça na fotografia, morreu.

Então, contou sobre como sua mãe era, e de quando esta ficou doente.

- Mamãe era tão boa, nunca reclamava de papai não lhe dar atenção. Mas só eu sabia o quanto ela sofria com isso. Passava o dia trancada no quarto, lendo, sentada em sua cadeira. Eram horas, apenas eu e ela.

Contou sobre como o pai passou a usar a doença de sua mãe em proveito próprio. Das amantes que este possuía, sem preocupar-se em esconder da esposa. E esta, coitada, contava apenas com Hinata. Compartilhava seu sofrimento apenas com a filha, mas sem nunca se queixar. Era tão paciente, mas estava sempre sofrendo. Pelo desprezo do marido, pela doença que a consumia por dentro.

Hinata segurou o rosto nas mãos, mas não chorou.

- Foi pior quando ela morreu. Papai fazia questão que todo mundo visse nisso luto mas, no final das contas, ele estava satisfeito por ter se livrado dela.

O homem se libertava enquanto a pobre menina ficava sem a mãe, com todo o sofrimento desta em seus ombros. Ao contrário do que poderia se esperar de outra pessoa, Gaara não compadeceu-se da história de Hikari Hyuuga. Havia uma espécie de predisposição ao martírio intrínseco naquela mulher, ele percebeu. Vomitou toda sua infelicidade sobre uma criança jovem demais para suportar aquilo, que agora poderia ficar marcada até o fim de sua vida. Mas não comentou nada à respeito.

- Então, foi aí que saiu de casa?

- Foi.

- Entendi.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Os olhos de olivinas mortas de Gaara estavam sobre Hinata, que arrancava pelinhos do cobertor. O peito dela chiava e seu rosto estava vermelho. Ele já vira aqueles sinais antes.

O celular vibrou no bolso traseiro de sua calça. Viu o nome que piscava no visor e se levantou. Agarrou o braço de Hinata e a arrastou para fora da cozinha. Aquele estava se tornando um hábito horroroso.

- Volte para o quarto.

Hinata subiu lentamente as escadas, enquanto Gaara esperava. Quando a viu desaparecer na curva do corredor, abriu a porta e saiu para o frio. Hinata entrou no quarto e abriu a janela. Lá fora, Gaara encontrava-se com um homem. Este estava encostado no carro, de braços cruzados, e saiu de sua pose para saudar Gaara, que permaneceu quieto. Trocaram algumas dúzias de palavras, o homem gesticulando sempre. Gaara olhou diretamente para a janela, disse algo ao homem, e entrou no carro. Saíram.

Hinata fechou a janela e deitou-se na cama. Encarava as manchas de infiltração do teto. E agora, o que aconteceria dali para frente? Com esse pensamento, adormeceu.

Gaara voltou para casa, já quase amanhecia o dia. Presumiu que Hinata estivesse acordada, pois a luz do quarto onde dormia estava acesa. Ao atravessar a porta, encontrou-a enrolada ao cobertor. Encarou-a por alguns instantes. Sacudiu o corpo mirrado.

- Garota, vamos.

Sonolenta, Hinata perguntou:

- Para onde?

- Vou te levar para casa.

**~x~**

**Como já disse, foi levemente alterado. Na época em que o escrevi - um momento chato de transição e epifanias - eu não fui muito criteriosa quanto às informações. Então, dei uma enxugada esperta aqui e ali.**

**Tais alterações não interferirão no enredo.  
**


	8. Apatia e estoicismo

_**Acônito**_

"_Queres a minha morte"_

Capítulo 06 – Apatia e estoicismo

* * *

"Não consigo imaginar alguém tão frio, sem calor, sem vida, sem saída.

Isolado de tudo, vive como surdo, igualmente mudo, nada ver nada sente na mente, coração vazio."

Jerônimo G de Caldas, "Sem amor"

* * *

- Vou te levar para casa.

Aquela resposta a fez despertar de seu torpor sonolento. Sentou-se rapidamente.

- Como é?

- Ande logo.

Com o cenho muito franzido, Hinata levantou-se da cama e vestiu o casaco azul de zíper quebrado. Seguiu Gaara para fora do quarto, pelo corredor e atrapalhou-se ao tentar acompanhar seu passo rápido demais pela escada. Retesou-se na porta. A partir daquele ponto, tudo estava molhado pela chuva que caíra durante a madrugada e Hinata tinha os pés descalços.

Gaara estalou a língua e, sem hesitação, tomou Hinata nos braços. Estava mais leve do que no dia anterior, mas sua pele e seu cabelo adquiriram um odor poeirento de coisa velha e abandonada, e abraçara seu pescoço, acomodando-se em seu colo. Deixou-a no banco do carona de seu Tribeca enlameado.

O percurso de vinte minutos foi silencioso, embora Hinata imaginasse que Gaara pudesse ouvir ser coração bater. Ficara imaginando qual seria seu conceito de casa, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao estacionarem em frente ao seu prédio decadente de fachada desgastada. Gaara saiu do carro e, no instante seguinte, a estava pegando no colo novamente, apertando-a e acomodando-a. Largou-a no primeiro degrau da escada. Hinata o olhou por um instante.

- É só isso? Pensei que seria pior.

- Seria. Agradeça ao Uchiha.

- Como assim?

- Meu problema não é com você – disse apático. – Mas eu a estupraria na frente dele apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo perder aquela pose odiosa.

Hinata ficou muda. Gaara entregou sua chave e foi embora sem mais palavras. Subiu as escadas e encontrou a velha Chiyo ao fim destas.

- Bom dia, dona Chiyo – saudou-a.

- Bom dia, mocinha. Você sumiu.

- É, eu sei.

Colocou a chave na porta.

- Seu primo veio aqui.

- Ele disse o que queria?

- Não, mas passou um bilhete por debaixo da porta. – Hinata olhou para baixo e viu a ponta branca do papel. – Tentei pegar, mas não consegui.

Hinata encarou-a, perplexa. Entrou, apanhou o bilhete do chão e fechou a porta sem despedir-se da velha que a olhava ansiosa. Sentou-se sobre o _futon_ dobrado leu o dito bilhete, reconhecendo a caligrafia firme de Neji. Estava preocupado e pedia que o procurasse o quanto antes. Hinata olhou para o relógio. Ainda não passava das sete mas, provavelmente, Neji já estaria saindo para a aula. Decidiu-se que iria para a casa do primo e o esperaria por lá.

Procurou por suas cópias das chaves de casa de Neji em meios às roupas de uma gaveta, e estas, Hinata percebeu, estavam organizadas. É claro que deixava tudo arrumado, mas notou uma certa diferença. Sabia que Gaara havia revirado suas coisas, mas tudo estava em seu devido lugar de maneira quase que doentia. Ele era mesmo muito estranho e esperava nunca mais vê-lo. Esperava que o dia anterior fosse apenas mais uma lembrança ruim, dentre tantas.

Tolinha. Se soubesse como seus destinos estavam entrelaçados.

* * *

Estava em frente à porta de Neji. Vestia suas próprias roupas e seu cabelo ainda estava úmido do longo banho que tomara. Quando passou pela porta, encontrou caixas de papelão empilhadas. E todos os pequenos objetos de Neji haviam sumido. O que estava acontecendo ali? O próprio Neji surgiu da cozinha, segurando café numa caneca branca de cerâmica.

- Você está se mudando? – perguntou Hinata.

Neji balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

- Para onde?

- Vamos conversar no meu quarto.

Hinata assentiu e aceitou o café que o primo oferecia. No quarto, sentou-se na cama e pôs um dos travesseiros no colo.

- Então, para onde está indo?

Neji sentou-se e cruzou as pernas. Olhou-a profundamente.

- Estou indo para Nagoya.

Se não fosse rápido o suficiente, teria deixado que café de Hinata se espalhasse por seu travesseiro. Por um momento, Hinata havia perdido a sensibilidade das mãos. E o chão. E nem notou que quase derrubara sua xícara.

- Está me abandonando?

Neji deixou o café no chão e abraçou a prima.

- Desculpe-me. Mas surgiu uma oportunidade que não posso deixar passar.

Hinata aconchegou-se nos braços de Neji. Ainda se sentia desamparada.

- Que... oportunidade?

- Um estágio, como professor. Na _Shiroyama_.

- E a faculdade?

- Vou me transferir para Nagoya.

Hinata assentiu e ficaram calados por um tempo.

- Onde você estava?

Hinata não entendeu a pergunta.

- Fui à sua casa ontem, mas sua vizinha me disse que você não estava. E me disse algo sobre um rapaz grosseiro que estava com a sua chave.

Precisava ser rápida.

- Era só um amigo. A dona Chiyo tende a ser exagerada, às vezes.

Neji a olhou nos olhos, inquisidor. Hinata sorriu para ele e beijou sua testa. Sua bochecha. O canto de sua boca. Neji a afastou.

- Pare.

- Não estava fazendo nada. – Deitou a cabeça nas pernas do primo, que pôs-se a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. – Estou cansada.

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu sem que percebesse. Acordou, estava sozinha na cama. Saiu do quarto e encontrou Neji na cozinha. Sentou-se à mesa.

- Dormi por muito tempo?

- Acaba de passar do meio-dia. – Serviu uma xícara de chá à Hinata. – Esses dias, ainda vou para a biblioteca. Se quiser, pode ficar aqui, estarei de volta às 10.

Hinata assentiu.

- Quando vai para Nagoya?

Neji sentou-se junto de Hinata, com sua própria xícara de chá de jasmim.

- Quarta à tarde.

- Não tem como adiar?

- Perdoe-me, mas não. Já foi tudo acertado.

- Por que não me disse nada?

Neji segurou o queixo e pensou por um instante.

- Para ser sincero, não pensei que conseguiria o estágio. E...

- E?

- Ainda estou preocupado com você. Estava pensando numa maneira de convencê-la a voltar para casa. Mas você sumiu.

Hinata pôs os pés na cadeira e abraçou as pernas.

- Não há com o que se preocupar.

- Você vai voltar?

- Não disse que ia.

- Hinata, tente entender...

Mas Hinata havia se levantado. Neji a seguiu até o quarto. Ficou parado à porta, olhando para o corpinho mal-alimentado que deitava-se de bruços na cama. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso.

- Eu preciso ir, agora. Caso sinta fome, sabe o que fazer.

E saiu.

Mas ela não estava com a mínima fome. Sentiu frio enrolou-se na colcha da cama de Neji. Por horas, ficou olhando para a janela, sem se mexer. Quando começou a escurecer, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Sonhou sonhos loucos, com olhos mortos que a perseguiam e a deixavam sem ar, com um quarto escuro que se transformava numa montanha e em quartos de hospital. Acordou com Neji lhe estendendo um comprimido e um copo com água.

- Beba, está com febre.

Trocou a colcha que a cobria por um lençol e saiu do quarto. Voltou carregando uma bandeja e a obrigou a tomar todo o ensopado de legumes.

- Mais tarde, voltarei a medir sua temperatura. A menos que esteja melhor, terá de tomar um banho frio.

Hinata assentiu e adormeceu. Neji não voltou a acordá-la.

* * *

A terça-feira amanhecia num frio de congelar os ossos. As ruas estavam enevoadas e a respiração de Kankurou se condensava. Passara a noite fora e esperava que Temari não o visse chegar àquela hora. Estava agora cruzando o caminho de concreto até a porta, mas deu de cara com Shikamaru. Este estava saindo e um cigarro aceso pendia no canto de seu lábio.

- Que estava fazendo aqui, de novo?

Shikamaru o encarou, sonolento. Suspirou. Iria começar tudo de novo?

- Acho que deveria entrar logo, antes que apanhe um resfriado. E antes que a problemática da sua irmã acorde.

- Você não manda em mim.

- E você, por acaso, obedece a quem manda?

Kankurou cerrou os dentes e apontou o dedo para Shikamaru.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

Sua respiração condensada alcançou o rosto de Shikamaru. Este se irritou, mal percebendo que seu cigarro caíra. Agarrou a gola do casaco de Kankurou.

- Sei sim. Sei que não passa de um moleque chorão que não reconhece o que as pessoas fazem por você. Largou a escola para ficar vadiando e procurando confusão, enquanto sua irmã se mata de trabalhar. – Soltou o garoto, que caiu no chão. – Não passa de um pivete vagabundo. – Tirou uma carteira de cigarros do bolso de seu casaco, mas esta estava vazia. Amassou-a e estalou a língua em aborrecimento. – Eu vou levá-la embora daqui, para longe de você.

Deu as costas e foi embora, caminhando a passos lentos, as mãos nos bolsos. Respirava profundamente para se acalmar.

Kankurou, largado no chão, sentia algo entrar em ebulição dentro de si. Esmurrou o chão várias vezes para aplacar a vontade de gritar que o apossou. Seu punho, agora, estava dolorido. Não sentia mais frio.

Levantou-se e entrou em casa. Encontrou sua irmã na cozinha, usando uma camiseta velha, que alcançava seus joelhos, e meias. Preparava café e sua cara não era das melhores.

- Chegando agora? – ela perguntou.

Ele ficou calado. Pegou um copo e encheu com água da torneira. Bebeu.

- Estava com ele de novo?

- Não desta vez.

Saiu da cozinha e foi para seu quarto. Se aquele desgraçado pensava que iria levar sua irmã embora, estava muito enganado.

Ensinaria a ele uma lição que nunca esqueceria.

Na cozinha, Temari estava apreensiva. Servindo-se de café, sentia uma angústia apertando seu coração. Parecia que todo seu esforço diário, trabalhando como secretária daquele velho imundo, escorria ralo abaixo cada vez que olhava para seu irmão. Porque tinha de ser tão difícil?

Sentia vontade de chorar, mas não podia. Chorar significava ver ruir todas as barreiras que construiu ao seu redor. Barreiras estas penetradas apenas por Shikamaru. Sorriu. Aquele homem simples, de sorriso preguiçoso, era seu porto seguro. Não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem ele.

Pobre Temari. Está aí um personagem do qual eu sinto muita pena. Dentre todos os fantoches do destino que vos apresentei, Temari é o único que eu gostaria de ver livre das tragédias vindouras. Ah, querido leitor, como eu gostaria de ser mais do que uma narradora de desgraças humanas.

* * *

Hinata abriu os olhos. Olhou para a janela e viu que o mundo além do vidro estava branco como na antevéspera, quando acordou naquele quarto pequeno e sujo. Estremeceu e não soube dizer se foi pela lembrança ou de frio, pois suas roupas estavam terrivelmente úmidas de suor. Chutou para longe o lençol que a cobria e sentou-se na cama. Seu primo não estava à vista.

Ligeiramente tonta, caminhou até a sala e o encontrou no sofá, uma caneca em sua mão, o olhar profundamente perdido.

- Eu havia esquecido o quão difícil é manter sua febre baixa – disse ele.

- Ficou acordado a noite inteira? – Ele assentiu. – Sabe que isso foi absolutamente desnecessário, não sabe?

- Sei sim. Mas, que posso fazer?

Hinata sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou as pernas.

- Aceitar, Neji.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Tempo suficiente para que o sol se levantasse totalmente e espantasse um pouco de nuvem e para que o céu exibisse um pouco de azul antes que o branco tomasse tudo novamente. Eles gostavam destes momentos, onde se permitiam apenas respirar e fazer de conta que o mundo não estava lá fora. Estes momentos faziam Hinata esquecer os problemas que moravam dentro de si.

- Estou com fome – ela disse, virando o rosto para Neji.

Neji se levantou e deixou sua caneca sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Você deveria trocar essa blusa, está fazendo frio lá fora.

- Não trouxe outra.

- Não importa.

Minutos mais tarde, os dois saíam de casa, as mãos entrelaçadas. Hinata vestia uma camiseta de Neji, larga demais, sob um casaco também do primo. Andariam algumas ruas até chegar numa padaria, onde Neji empurraria tudo o que pudesse pela garganta de Hinata. Sabia que sua prima reclamaria e queria poder fazer isso no conforto de sua casa, mas sua cozinha não era mais uma cozinha. Agora não passava de um monte de caixas de papelão, com etiquetas que avisavam a fragilidade de seus conteúdos.

Se seu futuro não dependesse do estágio, desistiria da viagem sem pensar duas vezes. Temia pelo que aconteceria à prima, queria ter a certeza de que quando voltasse a encontraria bem. Mas a vida era dela e ele não poderia fazer nada. Nada além de cuidar dela, até botar os pés no trem para Nagoya. E se...

- Venha comigo – disse quando sentavam-se ao balcão da padaria e o cheiro de pãozinho assado enchia suas narinas.

- Para onde?

- Para Nagoya.

A proposta a pegou de surpresa e, diversas vezes, Hinata abriu e fechou a boca.

- Oh, Neji, eu... eu não sei.

- Não creio que seria um problema levar você. É só dizer sim, e vamos até sua casa pegar suas coisas.

Hinata coçou a cabeça e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de desalento. Neji nada disse enquanto a observava, apenas apoio o cotovelo ao balcão e segurou o queixo. Foram servidos de café com leite e o assunto, aparentemente, havia morrido.

Quando voltaram para casa, o silêncio permaneceu até a hora de Neji sair para seu último dia de trabalho. E ele desejou, com todas as forças, que ela ainda estivesse lá quando voltasse.

* * *

Temari estava apoiada à máquina de xerocópia, segurando café num copinho descartável. O café do escritório era péssimo mas, pelo menos, enganava o estômago. Sua hora de almoço há muito passara e, no entanto, ainda estava ali, protocolando documentos para aquela fraude velha. Que ódio! Distraída com a luz amarelada da máquina, que ia e voltava iluminando seu rosto cansado, deixou seu café ruim de lado e descalçou um dos pés de seu sapato apertado, dobrando e esticando os dedos sofridos. Praguejou quando descobriu que sua meia-calça desfiava-se no calcanhar.

A máquina parou e Temari calçou novamente seu sapato carrasco, antes de separar os documentos e grampeá-los. Suspirou e tomou o rumo da sala de seu chefe.

Era secretária do desonesto dono de uma pequena firma de seguros, do tipo que não pensava duas vezes antes de arrancar algumas somas de seus clientes, mesmo que fossem velhinhas viúvas que completavam o orçamento dando lições de piano.

Atravessou a porta de madeira e vidro embaçado e o encontrou relaxado, com os pés descansando sobre a mesa de cerejeira, ao lado de um copo de uísque puro.

- Jiraya, preciso que assine aqui.

O homem de cabelos brancos, feições de sapo e olhos terrivelmente perspicazes lhe deu um sorriso sacana e ajeitou-se em sua cadeira.

- Claro, claro, meu doce. Um pedido seu é uma ordem. – Temari revirou os olhos. – Oh, querida, não faça essa cara.

- Eu não precisaria fazer cara feia se me deixasse almoçar na hora certa.

Jiraya encarou-a com uma visivelmente teatral expressão horrorizada. Largou a caneta sobre a mesa com um baque e levantou-se de estrépito, agarrando o paletó verde-musgo que descansava no espaldar de sua cadeira de couro. Temari lançou-lhe um olhar confuso e irritado.

- Isso, minha querida, é algo terrível. Deixemos essas porcarias para depois, sim? Eu vou pagar o seu almoço.

Sem dar espaço para contestação, Jiraya fechou sua mão grande e áspera no cotovelo de Temari e a arrastou para fora de sua sala. A moça teve a ligeira impressão de que aquela era a intenção de seu chefe indecoroso desde o início. O safado conhecia seu gênio e sabia que reclamaria o fato. Com uma expressão de profunda derrota, deixou-se levar pelo homem até o elevador, seguidos pelos olhares curiosos de dois corretores da firma, que esticavam seus pescoços por cima das telas dos computadores.

- Vou levar você num lugarzinho aqui perto – disse Jiraya, apertando o botão do andar térreo -, onde a comida é boa e barata.

- Espero que não esteja me levando a uma barraca de lula frita – disse Temari com impaciência, embora adorasse quando Shikamaru a levava em barraquinhas de comidas típicas e caseiras.

Jiraya abriu bem a boca para gargalhar, suas narinas inflando-se, seus dedos gordos como salsichas ainda fechados no braço de Temari.

- Oh, não, não, minha querida. Sou um homem fino e não levaria uma dama a ma barraquinha de lula frita. Sei como tratar uma mulher. – Neste momento, encarou-a com intensidade tamanha e Temari, que sustentava o olhar com uma expressão azeda, viu um brilho desejoso naqueles olhos escuros e ligeiramente empapuçados. – Basta que ela peça, e estarei à sua mercê.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Temari sentiu poder respirar melhor, visto que Jiraya teve de olhar para frente. Ele a levou até o estacionamento e caminharam até um Subaru preto, do qual Jiraya abriu a porta para Temari e teria até mesmo afivelado seu cinto, se ela permitisse. Com a NHK sintonizada no rádio, o trajeto foi curto, não mais do que sete minutos, mas Temari achou que foi tempo demais para se estar sozinha com seu chefe.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, Temari teve de admitir, muito a contragosto e somente para si mesma, que era até um bom lugar. Jiraya a guiou por entre as mesas, uma das mãos sempre espalmada em suas costas.

- Sinta-se à vontade para pedir o que quiser, minha querida, não seja tímida – disse ele, quando estavam já sentados, olhando por cima do cardápio. – Ou, talvez, prefira que eu escolha para você.

Temari olhou para os lados e agarrou a beirada da mesa.

- Esteja à vontade – disse, se levantado. – Eu preciso usar o banheiro.

- Sente-se bem? Posso mostrar o caminho.

Temari levantou a mão e saiu calada. Não foi difícil encontrar o banheiro e, uma vez lá dentro, agradeceu por estar sozinha. Olhando seu reflexo no espelho, o que viu foi uma mulher severamente cansada. Carregava rugas que uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos não deveria carregar. Seu cabelo cor de areia parecia, mais do que nunca, um fardo de feno. Estava abatida, exausta e ainda tinha de aturar um velho babão que cheirava a uísque bufando em seu pescoço. Imaginar ter de voltar à mesa e ficar em companhia de seu chefe, ter de comer enquanto era observada por ele e perceber suas intenções estampadas em suas feições bufonídeas fez seu estômago revirar-se de tal forma que apenas teve tempo de correr para uma das cabines.

Vomitou biles e o café ruim do escritório e sentou-se no chão por alguns segundos para respirar, seu corpo inteiro tremendo. Quis muito poder ligar para Shikamaru, mas seu celular ficara no escritório, junto de todas as suas coisas. Com um suspiro derrotado, levantou-se e lavou a boca, dando uma olhada em seu reflexo no espelho antes de sair do banheiro e voltar à mesa.

* * *

Como todos os dias, e pela última vez, Neji despedia-se da bibliotecária – uma mulher de meia-idade baixinha e risonha, cujos óculos deixavam-na com os olhos muito miúdos e os dentes estavam sempre manchados de batom -, que desta vez lhe deu um abraço longo e caloroso e desejou boa viagem. Era quase nove e meia e Neji fechou o casaco até o pescoço antes de sair pelas portas da biblioteca. Caminhou por algumas ruas, quase desertas àquela hora, até a estação de metrô. Seria uma viagem curta, não mais do que vinte minutos, mas ele sempre ficava esperando o trem por algum tempo.

A estação estava quase vazia e um vento gelado e úmido cortava o ar e mexia com os longos cabelos castanhos de Neji. Era uma sensação agradável e imensuravelmente libertadora, aqueles dedos gelados tocando sua testa, seu pescoço, sua nuca, acalentando-o. Fechou os olhos por um instante e experimentou a sensação de flutuar. Abriu-os novamente e percebeu que, a poucos passos de onde estava, uma garota o olhava com velado fascínio. Não deveria ter mais do que catorze anos e desviou os olhos muito rapidamente, envergonhada, ao ser flagrada o encarando.

O coração de Neji apertou-se. Apesar de der um pouco mais baixa, seus cabelos longos e cor de azeviche faziam-no lembrar de sua prima. Sua bela e condenada prima. Estava sendo um covarde, abandonando-a daquela maneira. Mas aquilo o estava matando. Ela simplesmente não entendia o quão absurdas eram suas ações e sua resignação e o quão terrível era pedir que ele parasse de se importar.

Poderia haver uma chance – por menor que fosse, ainda assim uma chance – de tudo ser diferente se Hinata aceitasse acompanhá-lo. Ele a manteria junto de si, cuidaria dela e estaria junto da prima até o fim.

O trem se aproximava, ele podia sentir a estática nos trilhos de aço produzindo aquele irritante som de corrente elétrica. Logo este começou a desacelerar, até parar totalmente, e as portas deslizaram suavemente, lançando uma lufada de ar abafado. Neji esperou que uma senhora segurando uma sacola de barbante deformada pelas compras e cheirando a talco saísse, e adentrou o vagão. A garota que lembrava sua prima sentou-se não muito distante, talvez quisesse ficar observando-o sem chamar sua atenção. Neji não ligou. A normalidade daquele momento o deixava confortável.

O fim seria inevitável, é claro. Ele não era burro ou ingênuo para pensar que haveria um final feliz, sem sofrimento. Mas o sofrimento poderia ser adiado. Se Hinata quisesse. No entanto, Neji sentia – bem lá no fundo, e sufocava este sentimento com todas as forças – que Hinata estava _perdida_. Talvez de forma literal. Como se estivesse ali e, ao mesmo, tempo, não estivesse, como um grande e sólido buraco em forma de garota, no meio do tempo e do espaço. Era isso o que ela era, apenas um espectro do que um dia fora sua prima. Quando estavam juntos, principalmente nos momentos em que sucumbia ao desejo, Neji fechava os olhos e esticava a mão, mas parecia que só tocava o vazio. Então, abria os olhos e ela estava lá, frágil e quebradiça sob seus dedos. Como aquilo era possível? Repreendeu-se por pensar assim mas, era como se já houvesse morrido.

Quando deu por si, longas fileiras de água corriam pelas janelas e a chuva tamborilava no teto do trem. Uma voz feminina e entediada anunciava sua estação. Neji apanhou um guarda-chuva de cabo curvo de dentro de sua mochila e levantou-se do banco desconfortável quando o veículo começou a desacelerar. Instintivamente, procurou pela garota da estação, ela não parecia estar portando nada além de seu casaquinho de _tweed_ lilás e de suas meias longas. Mas ela não estava lá. As portas se abriram e desta vez ocorreu o inverso: uma rajada congelante entrou de súbito, fazendo-o estremecer.

Neji encaixou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Estava completamente escuro. Acendeu a luz e pendurou o guarda-chuva na maçaneta, de modo que deste escorresse toda a água, e fechou a porta. Sua prima não estava à vista. Pensou em procurá-la, mas uma vozinha – muito provavelmente, a voz de sua sensatez – lhe disse que ela não estaria lá.

De alguma maneira, Hinata fez exatamente o que ele esperava que a garota fizesse. Era óbvio que iria embora assim que se sentisse melhor. Como fazia todas as vezes. Com a diferença de que ele não estaria lá, de novo, se resolvesse voltar. Não mais. Ela pensara nisso?

Abandonou sua mochila sobre o sofá e pegou seu guarda-chuva antes de sair. Apenas quando ganhou a rua, lembrou-se de que esquecera a luz acesa. Estava com pressa demais para voltar.

* * *

Neji chegou à porta de Hinata, ofegante e completamente ensopado. A chuva aumentara consideravelmente durante o caminho e uma rajada muito forte de vento dobrara seu guarda-chuva, inutilizando-o. Abaixou o zíper de seu casaco e, com a mão em punho, sovou três vezes a porta.

- Hinata, abra.

Sem resposta.

- Anda, Hinata, sei que está aí.

Ouviu um barulho de chave girando na fechadura, mas foi na porta às suas costas. Chiyo abriu uma frestinha, o suficiente para escapar o costumeiro cheiro de ração para gatos e pomada, e colocou a cabeça para fora. Nada disse, apenas encarou Neji, que sentia sua sólida paciência sublimar. Esmurrou a porta mais algumas vezes e aumentou seu tom de voz, geralmente tão contido, o suficiente para expressar toda sua irritação.

- Abra, Hinata, antes que eu esqueça que não se pode maltratar os velhos!

Recado dado, a velha Chiyo recolheu-se para sua casa e fechou a porta, dando duas audíveis voltas na chave, seguidas de um trinco sendo puxado. E, para seu alívio, ouviu certa movimentação atrás da porta à sua frente.

- Pare de assustar meus vizinhos e vá embora.

Era a voz de Hinata, embora estivesse muito baixa.

- Não, eu não vou – disse Neji com firmeza. – Não antes de falar com você.

Por um momento, não houve resposta alguma. Então, Neji pensou ter ouvido algo se arrastando no chão de tatame, do outro lado da porta.

- Por favor, Neji.

A voz de Hinata estava um pouco mais alta, então deveria estar próxima à porta – talvez, sentada ao chão. Neji encostou a testa na porta, seus cabelos úmidos escorregaram como cortinas por suas bochechas e seus olhos fitaram a poça de água ao redor de seus sapatos. O silêncio entre eles perdurou por alguns instantes e tudo o que se ouvia era a chuva lá fora e a tevê através da porta de Chiyo, que parecia estar sintonizada num programa de auditório.

- Abra a porta, Hinata – pediu Neji com delicadeza.

- Eu... Eu não quero ir com você, Neji. Não vai mudar nada. Você é bom demais comigo, mas não quero ser um estorvo. Eu... Eu estou tão cansada.

- Eu sei.

- Não, não sabe. Não faz ideia. Eu só... Eu só queria que tudo acabasse logo.

Neji suspirou. Não podia culpá-la.

- Apenas abra a porta.

- Eu já disse que não quero ir – disse Hinata com a voz chorosa.

- Eu não irei convencê-la a ir. Só quero te ver.

Houve um momento de hesitação. Neji ficou imaginando se Hinata abriria a porta, quando a ouviu se mexer, alguma de suas articulações se estralando enquanto se levantava do chão. A chave girou na fechadura e Hinata abriu a porta, a cabeça baixa. Neji adiantou-se até a prima e apertou os braços ao seu redor com força, arrependendo-se em seguida por estar tão molhado. Fez menção de soltá-la e desculpar-se, mas suas mãos pequenas e trêmulas haviam se agarrado à sua camiseta e seu rosto enterrava-se em seu peito.

- Eu estou molhado.

- Não tem importância. – Sua voz veio abafada.

- Neji tornou a abraçá-la e apoiou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Aproveitou e deu uma olhada no quarto da prima: o _futon_ estava esticado no chão e, sobre este, uma manta e um cobertor puído estavam emaranhados; um pote de macarrão instantâneo aparentemente preparado estava ao lado do futon e de sua cópia de _Deuses Americanos_, de Neil Gaiman – identificou o adesivo da biblioteca colado à capa. Hinata levantou a cabeça e seguiu o olhar do primo até as coisas no chão.

- Desculpe-me pelo livro.

- Tudo bem – disse Neji, fitando-a. – Pode ficar com ele, se quiser.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Hinata, desvencilhando-se do primo para fechar a porta. Encostou as costas a esta e escorregou até sentar-se no chão. Neji sentou-se ao seu lado e a garota encostou a cabeça em seu ombro úmido.

- Não precisa ser desse jeito. Dá para fazer tudo diferente, se me deixar cuidar de você.

- Eu sei, Neji. E isso seria uma coisa boa. Mas eu não consigo sentir mais nada. Nada além desse cansaço. E nada do que você fizesse mudaria isso. Eu sei. – Ela parou por alguns instantes. – Seria um esforço inútil e um desperdício de tempo.

- De qualquer maneira, não precisa fazer isso sozinha.

- Não quero acabar como minha _mãe_, Neji. Um peso morto, puxando todos para baixo.

Neji suspirou. Querendo ou não, Hinata tinha razão neste ponto, era indiscutível. E ela nunca lhe pareceu tão lúcida. Virou-se para a garota e beijou sua testa, gentilmente.

- Pois bem, então – disse, levantando-se.

Hinata ficou de pé e o abraçou. Foi um abraço de despedida, dolorido e agoniante como um corte de papel.

- Eu amo você, Neji. Desculpe-me machucá-lo assim.

- Eu também amo você.

Ele não estava pronto para desculpá-la.

* * *

O céu estava cor de ameixa e uma fina garoa era tudo o que caía. Enquanto Neji pegava o metrô após o trabalho e pensava em sua prima, do outro lado da cidade, Gaara estava sentado no chão, numa sala escura. Havia uma grossa camada de poeira no piso – que poderia ser branco ou marrom, era impossível saber sob a sujeira – e uma montoeira de cinzas e tocos apagados de cigarro jaziam ao seu lado. Coçava a barba áspera e seus olhos perdiam-se num ponto qualquer no breu do cômodo.

Estivera refugiado ali o dia inteiro, e boa parte do dia anterior, fugindo do mundo, de sua vida miserável e daquela casa onde passara algumas horas com _ela_. Suas costas doíam, dormira algumas horas no sofá duro demais, apenas o suficiente para não adquirir um torcicolo permanente. Ignorava os protestos embaraçantes de seu estômago e a vontade de urinar era a única coisa que o fazia sair daquele canto imundo.

Mesmo que tudo sugerisse o contrário, suas ações, seus olhos mortos e sua terrível falta de compaixão, Gaara era apenas humano. Uma pessoa sozinha, com o coração pesado feito chumbo e algo que dera muito errado em seu passado, algo que _matara_ suas perspectivas e esperanças e lhe dera este presente absurdo e sem volta. Mas ele havia se acostumado a esta vida. Afundara nela e estava envolto na obscuridade, como se nadasse no fundo de um lago e não houvesse necessidade de respirar. Era uma situação que o deixava confortável, ele tinha o que queria, era temido e era respeitado. A frieza e a escuridão do fundo daquele lago, embora se movimentassem como um turbilhão, eram cômodas.

No entanto, algo havia mudado.

Por um instante, o turbilhão girou ao contrário. E voltou ao ritmo normal, em seguida. Tudo muito rápido, o suficiente para deixá-lo aturdido. Ele sentiu aquela mudança e queria mais daquilo. Era tão complicado que nem Gaara sabia dizer direito o que era. Mas sabia dizer o que desencadeara aquela reação. Foi quando tirara aquela garota nua, com sangue nos lábios e cheiro de morte, de sob a cama. A sensação de sua pele, embora fria e muito esticada sobre os ossos, ainda estava em seus dedos. A visão de seu corpo tremelicante ainda se sustentava atrás de seus olhos. Aquela sala escura tinha o mesmo cheiro de seu cabelo quando a levou embora. Quando se livrou dela, sem saber exatamente por quê.

Sentia que uma parte sua, uma parte que jamais ousara pensar ter, ficara naquela escada, junto da garota. Sentiu que nada mais importava. Sentiu que deveria parar de ser tão otário e de fingir ser o que não era. Diabos, ele era Gaara do Deserto, alguém sem caráter, sem misericórdia e que não se importava com ninguém, nem consigo mesmo. Sentiu fome e foi atrás de outro cigarro pelos bolsos de sua jaqueta.

Sacudia uma caixa de fósforos quando ouviu batidas na porta. Abriu a caixa, tirou um palito e riscou-o. A chama tremeluziu num ruído e tornou-se firme, iluminando fracamente parte da sala e seus móveis abandonados em meio à poeira e teias de aranha.

Gaara acendeu seu cigarro, deu um trago e apagou o fósforo com uma baforada. Levantou-se e bateu nas calças, produzindo uma nuvem de poeira. Bateram novamente e Gaara caminhou até a porta, já sabendo quem estaria do outro lado. Abriu a porta e o que viu foi uma mulher usando um casacão de nylon sobre um blazer e uma saia de linho, a luz alaranjada dos postes iluminava os fios de cabelo estáticos ao redor de sua cabeça, mas seu rosto estava escuro.

- É a primeira vez, em meses, que vejo uma fresta, por menor que seja, entre as cortinas – ela disse, explicando-se.

- Temari.

* * *

Estava escuro, não havia água ou luz na casa, e Temari abria e fechava gavetas do armário da cozinha.

- Não tem comida, aqui – disse Gaara, sentado à mesa, a ponta acesa de seu cigarro iluminando seu rosto quando tragava.

- Sei disso. Eu estou procurando... – e pausou. Fechou uma gaveta e sentou-se à mesa, também. – Preciso de fogo.

Gaara apagou seu cigarro na superfície da mesa e entregou sua caixa de fósforos a Temari, que acendeu dois tocos empoeirados de vela e os fixou na mesa.

- Então?

- Precisava falar com você.

- Desenrole.

Temari suspirou e mordeu o lábio. Para Gaara, ela lhe pareceu profundamente vulnerável, diferente da imagem que teve dela por tantos anos. Lá fora, a chuva caía com mais força e, pela janela semi-aberta, entrava um fio de vento gélido.

- É sobre Kankurou.

- Não sei onde ele está.

- Eu imaginei que não. Mas ele tem passado muito tempo com você, desde que foi embora.

- E isso é um problema. – Não era uma pergunta. Temari hesitou por um instante.

- Olha, Gaara, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você anda fazendo e, sinceramente, não me diz respeito. Você não é mais criança e não precisa de mim. Mas, à partir do momento que suas ações se estendem ao meu irmão, sou obrigada a me meter.

Gaara fitava as velas, seus olhos queimando com o reflexo das chamas, os lábios apertados. Tirou um cigarro do boldo interno de sua jaqueta e o acendeu na chama da vela menorzinha. Deu um trago e assoprou a fumaça longe do rosto de Temari, que apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e segurou o queixo, com paciência.

- Kankurou também não é mais criança. Talvez você devesse apenas deixá-lo de lado, parar de se matar por ele e viver sua vida.

- Nem todo mundo é igual a você, Gaara.

- Está aí uma bela verdade – disse Gaara, impassível. Temari deu um suspiro cansado.

- Ele é meu irmão, Gaara. Por muito tempo, ele foi minha única família. E, muito ironicamente, você fez parte dela, até se encontrar numa situação que eu não poderia mais ajudar. Eu só... Eu vou me casar, sabia? – Esperou por uma reação que sabia que não viria. – E eu estou grávida.

Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, Gaara a olhou nos olhos. Apagou o cigarro ainda pela metade na mesa, guardou-o de volta no bolso e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Vai ter a família que sempre quis.

Temari olhou para baixo e fez uma cara como se pesasse aquelas palavras. Por fim, assentiu.

- É, eu vou sim.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante.

Gaara teve uma família, há muito tempo. Tanto tempo que já não sabia se era de verdade ou fruto de sua imaginação. Mas a perdera, e isso mudou tudo. Temari também tivera uma família, e ele sabia o quanto ter uma era importante para ela. Sabia, mas não entendia. E estas são coisas totalmente diferentes, saber e entender.

Pelo visto, nem todos enlouqueciam depois de um dia ruim.

- Não consigo mais entender o que é isso – confessou, mais para si do que para Temari.

- De verdade? Então, já se esqueceu _dele_?

E algo se acendeu dentro de Gaara. Algo como a chama das velas à sua frente. Sua visão se escureceu, não havia mais cozinha, mesa ou Temari. Em seu âmago, um pavor tomou forma. Primeiro muito pequeno, e cresceu até se tornar um ódio brando, que foi queimando e queimando, até se apagar como uma brasa de uma fogueira extinta. E só sobraram cinzas.

Quando deu por si, Temari o chamava com uma expressão ansiosa e suas mãos haviam agarrado a beirada da mesa com muita força, de modo que seus dedos doeram. Soltou a mesa e apertou as têmporas.

Sim. Por um instante, havia se esquecido _dele_. E ele entendeu o que Temari quis dizer, apesar de ainda não conseguir se importar. E estas também são coisas totalmente diferentes, entender e dar importância.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Temari olhou para Gaara e sentiu que poderia abraçá-lo. Contornar a mesa e fechar os braços ao seu redor, como fizera há muito tempo, quando ele era um menino perdido e assustado. Mas ele não era mais um menino, embora estivesse _perdido_. E seu abraço não era do tipo que sarava machucados e secava lágrimas.

Então, apenas se levantou a ajeitou a saia.

- Obrigada, Gaara. De verdade. E eu espero que você fique bem.

E saiu da cozinha. Apanhou sua bolsa no sofá e caminhou até a porta. Gemeu de desalento quando viu que a chuva ainda estava muito forte mas, ainda assim, abriu a porta e saiu. Ao contrário do que esperava, seu coração não estava mais leve. E pensou ter ouvido coisas se quebrarem quando a chuvarada a pegou.

_**~x~**_

"**_Faça-os rir, faça-os chorar, faça-os esperar"_, disse um escritor inglês, Charles Reade, em sua receita para um romance. Bem, acho que estou me saindo bem. Pelo menos, os fiz esperar com destreza inimaginável. E fiz chorar a mim mesma, enquanto escrevia certos parágrafos. Como sou ridícula!**

**Enfim, gente, está aí. Devo dizer que me superei. Nem em meus mais loucos sonhos eu me vi escrevendo doze páginas de um único capítulo. Será que compensa minha demora? Espero infinitamente que agrade. Minha autoestima quase nula, também.**

**O próximo – que desde já aviso ser o último, seguido de um pequeno epílogo – está meio encaminhado e creio que não demore tanto quanto este. Isso se eu largar de frescura e parar de duvidar das coisas que escrevo. Eu estou tendo uns probleminhas em encaixar informações que acho importantes, não estou sabendo como fazê-lo.**

**Sem mais delongas, agradeço a _Hayde Winchester_ e a _Millah-san_ por suas reviews no capítulo anterior.**

**Até breve.**


	9. O começo, o meio

Para G., o demônio branco nos meus sonhos. Obrigada.

_**~Acônito**_

"_Queres a minha morte"_

Capítulo 07 – O começo, o meio...

"I'll tell you all my secrets

But I lie about my past

So send me off to bed for evermore" *

Tom Waits, "Tango Till They're Sore"

**~x~**

Era um lugar fechado e sufocante, "uma atmosfera espessa, impregnada de vapores alcoólicos e fumo de cigarro", uma música alta demais e distorcida. Tudo ali parecia absurdo e fora de lugar, inclusive as pessoas que preenchiam o salão. Havia gente agrupada pelos cantos e pelas mesas espalhadas ao fundo. Havia gente amontoada ao centro do recinto, sacudindo seus corpos suados e segurando copos cheios de bebida barata. Havia gente no balcão, bêbada demais para manter a cabeça em pé ou mastigando amendoins de potes de plástico com avidez.

Atrás do balcão, ao lado das estantes de garrafas, havia uma porta. Atrás desta porta, um grupo de homens sentava-se ao redor de uma mesa coberta com um feltro todo esburacado com queimaduras de cigarro e com manchas de fundo de garrafa. Havia uma pilha de notas amassadas no centro da mesa. Gaara segurava suas cartas com tédio, sua mão era bem boa, mas não o suficiente para ganhar. Largou as cartas na mesa, agarrou sua garrafa de cerveja e levantou-se para sair dali, sem proferir palavra.

Sentou-se ao balcão e tirou uma carteira de cigarros muito amassada do bolso de sua jaqueta.

Já fazia alguns dias desde que conversara com Temari e tinha de admitir: estava enrolando para chutar Kankurou do bando de delinquentes que gostava de segui-lo para todo canto que fosse. Para ser franco consigo mesmo, aquilo não era uma coisa tão fácil a ser fazer. A ideia de despejar um discurso lacrimoso sobre o rapaz não era atraente, além do fato de não fazer a mínima noção de onde Kankurou andava, não o via com tanta frequência desde que haviam levado a garota do apartamento do Uchiha.

Então, Kankurou fugiu de sua mente e deu lugar à maldita garota. Queria vê-la e isso o deixou com ódio, e a música passou a incomodá-lo infinitamente. Cansou de ficar ali e apagou seu cigarro, jogando no resto de cerveja que sobrara no fundo da garrafa.

Preparava-se para se levantar quando uma zoeira chamou sua atenção, uma confusão de gritos e vidro se quebrando vinha do meio do salão.

Um punk de cabelos alaranjados acotovelava a multidão, abrindo caminho para si e para a garota que trazia apoiada em seu ombro. Sentou-a num dos bancos e posicionou-se entre a garota e Gaara. Pediu ao balconista um vidro de álcool e um pano limpo e este fez uma careta antes de desaparecer atrás das estantes de garrafas. A garota balbuciava e choramingava e o punk batia os dedos no balcão, impaciente. Ainda se ouvia uma certa exaltação de vozes em meio à aglomeração de pessoas, por cima da música, e Gaara indagou ao homem de cabelos berrantes o que ocorrera.

- Uma briga – disse ele, cutucando um dos inúmeros _piercings_ de seu rosto. – Dois caras se pegaram para valer e acertaram quem estava perto. Essa aqui se cortou feio – completou, apontando para a garota. Era impossível ver seu rosto naquela luz baixa demais, ou entender o que dizia.

- E você vai limpar o corte com álcool? – perguntou Gaara, a ideia lhe parecendo um tanto sádica.

- Eu só vou limpar o sangue – respondeu o homem, como se fosse óbvio. – Você sabe o tipo de gente que vem por aqui e... Será que dá para calar a boca? – A última frase foi dirigida para a garota.

- Mas, o sangue... – ela disse um tom histérico. E Gaara pensou já ter ouvido aquela voz. Saltou de seu banco e foi até a garota.

Era ela, era sim. Mesmo à luz fraca, ele a reconheceu. Ela apertava o braço esquerdo junto ao corpo e, Gaara percebeu, a frente de sua blusa de cor clara estava vertiginosamente manchada. Ele esticou a mão para tocá-la, mas a garota se encolheu.

- Por favor, por favor – ela disse, baixinho e muito rápido -, não toque no meu sangue. Eu sou tão burra.

Gaara agarrou seu queixo e a forçou a olhá-lo.

- Acha que tenho medo de sangue?

A garota o encarou e arregalou levemente os olhos: havia, finalmente, o reconhecido.

- O meu sangue é ruim.

O punk, que estivera prestando atenção, se pronunciou:

- Como eu disse, você sabe o tipo de gente que frequenta esse lugar. Se a conhece, é melhor tirar ela daqui.

Gaara o encarou com uma expressão pouco amigável. O monstro sussurrou em seu ouvido que algo deveria ser feito, e Gaara concordou. Poderia arrancar aqueles _piercings_, um por um, não poderia? Sim, exatamente como naquela HQ do Garth Ennis, _O Justiceiro_**,** que ele lia quando mais novo. Então, a garota soluçou, despertando-o. Sim, ele a tiraria dali. Ele a levaria consigo e não mais a deixaria ir embora.

Porque _ela_ era a parte que ele jamais ousara pensar ter.

- Garota, vamos.

E mesmo sob seus protestos, Gaara a tomou nos braços e atravessou o salão até a saída. Sair porta afora foi libertador, a primeira lufada de vento fresco foi mais do que bem-vinda, resfriando suas transpirações e livrando-os do cheiro azedo do interior do lugar. Gaara a carregou até o carro, onde a encostou para procurar suas chaves e abrir a porta.

- E-eu sujei você – ela disse, fracamente.

- Não importa. Entre aí.

De antemão, ela apenas o encarou, apertando o braço contra a barriga, e Gaara teve a sensação de que estava mais magra, se isso era possível.

- Para onde vamos?

- Para casa.

E ela entrou no carro.

**~x~**

A dor em seu braço era lancinante, mas suportável. Fora um tremendo azar escorregar e cair em cima de um copo quebrado, quando a briga começou. Naquele momento, o pavor e o arrependimento haviam tomado conta de seu corpo e a paralisado, jamais deveria ter saído de casa, já deveria ter aprendido isso.

_Casa_. Hinata olhou para Gaara, que mantinha os olhos na estrada e dirigia muito rápido, e ficou pensando se seu conceito de casa permaneceria o mesmo. Uma pontada em seu braço a fez dar uma olhada em si mesma. Aquele corte deveria estar cheio de cacos de vidro e sua blusa estava arruinada. Conferiu se não sujara o banco e juntou as pernas ao corpo.

Talvez tivesse adormecido, pois, quando deu por si, o carro estava estacionado e Gaara batia a porta do motorista. Aquele lugar não era seu prédio decadente, tampouco a casa onde estivera, para sua surpresa. Gaara abriu sua porta, para que saísse.

- Que... Que lugar é esse?

- Eu disse. Casa.

O modo como ele respondeu lhe soou saudoso. E terrivelmente alheio ao seu caráter. Gaara a guiou até a casa. Era um lugar simples e visivelmente abandonado. Atravessaram a porta e Gaara acendeu a luz, revelando uma sala coberta de pó, mil pegadas no chão poeirento. Deveria haver anos que ninguém vivia ali e o fato de ter luz a surpreendeu. Então, sentiu-se tonta e cambaleou. Pode ser que tenha adormecido novamente porque, no instante seguinte, estava deitada numa cama de colchão muito fino, num quarto onde tudo era coberto por uma camada muito grossa de poeira e os móveis não tinham uma disposição lógica. Gaara arrastou um banquinho de madeira até a cama e se sentou.

- Deixe-me ver seu braço.

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

- Só quero dar uma olhada.

Sua visão ficou embaçada. Hinata apenas distinguia um borrão vermelho, preto e verde à sua frente, que poderia ser o cabelo de Gaara e suas roupas. E tudo ficou escuro. Antes de mergulhar na inconsciência, sentiu os dedos frios de Gaara segurando seu pulso e levantando seu braço. A sensação foi estranha, como se a pele estivesse colada em sua blusa. E sentiu um puxão, que foi doloroso e a despertou.

- Oh, me desculpa, querida.

Não eram mais os dedos frios de Gaara que seguravam seu braço, mas os dedos quentes e aconchegantes do dono de uma voz macia. Abriu os olhos e viu um borrão branco. Piscou-os para acostumar-se à claridade e encarou o homem mais lindo que já vira na vida.

- Que gesto adorável, minha querida. Mas este sangue em suas bochechas não combina com este aqui. Consegue se sentar?

- Sinto-me fraca.

- Imaginei que sim. Qual foi a última vez que se alimentou?

- Hoje de manhã. Você é médico?

- Apenas em situações de emergência, como quando vejo uma moça bonita.

Gaara estava encostado à porta, os braços cruzados e uma expressão impassível no rosto. Observava Kakashi ajudando a garota a se sentar na cama. Ela dera um sorrisinho com a piada do enfermeiro.

Depois de analisar a situação de seu machucado, decidira por chamar Kakashi, um velho conhecido – amigo, Gaara só tinha a si mesmo -, que trabalhava num hospital e tinha um passado duvidoso. Mas o que importava era que Kakashi era de confiança. A voz da garota chamou sua atenção.

- E-eu sugiro que use luvas, senhor enfermeiro.

Kakashi embebia uma gaze com um líquido de cheiro forte, e sorriu um sorriso muito amistoso, que chegava aos olhos.

- O que me denunciou? E eu garanto que lavei muito bem minhas mãos, querida.

- O senhor usa sapatos de enfermeiro – ela disse. – E não estou ligando se o senhor lavou as mãos ou não.

Houve uma troca de olhares entre os dois que Gaara não deixou escapar. Por dois segundos, as costas de Kakashi ficaram muito rígidas.

- Entendo – disse ele, simplesmente, e usou a gaze para esfregar seus dedos sujos de sangue. Algo naquele ato fez Gaara se sentir estranho, quase constrangido. Assistiu a Kakashi deixar a gaze suja na mão direita da garota e tirar um par de luvas de borracha de sua maleta surrada. – Gaara?

- O que é?

- Será que poderia conseguir algo para ela comer?

- Está tentando se livrar de mim?

Kakashi fungou e virou-se para Gaara.

- Encare como quiser. Mas ela vai precisar comer quando eu terminar.

Gaara se desencostou da porta e saiu, ainda dando tempo de ouvir Kakashi dizer "E, por favor, pare de me chamar de senhor".

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Gaara atravessava a porta da sala, segurando duas sacolas de plástico de um mercado 24 horas. Àquela hora, fora difícil encontrar um lugar aberto e decente. Comprara algumas garrafas de suco, cerveja, sanduíches naturais, comida congelada, além de analgésicos e anti-histamínicos.. Nunca se sentira tão incrivelmente idiota. Deixou as sacolas sobre a mesa da cozinha, apanhou uma garrafa de suco de maçã e tomou o rumo do quarto. Retesou-se pouco antes da porta, encoberto pela escuridão do corredor. Os dois conversavam:

- Há quanto tempo você parou de tomar o _azidotimidina_?

- O AZT?

- Esse mesmo.

- Há alguns meses.

- Foi uma coisa bem burra a se fazer.

- Eu sei disso.

- Deve ter tido seus motivos, você me parece bem resignada.

- Eu estaria apenas adiando o inevitável, senhor Kakashi.

- É uma maneira de ver a coisa. – Então, ouviu-se barulho de fita adesiva e plástico, papel sendo amassado, e luvas de borracha. – Prontinho, minha querida, como nova. Ou quase. Sua roupa está horrível, terá de se livrar dela.

- Não tenho outra.

Ouviu-se o arrastar do banquinho, Kakashi deveria estar se levantando.

- Vou me livrar disso daqui e ver se encontro algo para você.

Gaara saiu dali e foi esperá-lo na cozinha. Abriu uma cerveja e sentou-se à mesa. Logo, Kakashi apareceu, nem um pouco surpreso de vê-lo ali, e trazia uma tigela de cerâmica em mãos. Colocou-a sobre a mesa e Gaara viu as luvas de Kakashi e muitas gazes sujas de sangue.

- Peguei do seu armário, se não se importa.

- Esteja à vontade.

- Ótimo, preciso de fogo.

Desconfiado, Gaara entregou sua caixa de fósforos a Kakashi, que riscou um palito e o jogou sobre as gazes. Chamas começaram a lamber o algodão e a borracha. Gaara encarou as chamas e deu um gole em sua cerveja. Kakashi apanhou uma e a abriu.

- Cuidado nunca é demais, meu caro – disse.

- Surpreendente, vindo de alguém cujo principal instrumento era uma garrafa de vodca – respondeu Gaara, com desinteresse.

Kakashi sentou-se.

- Agora, eu trabalho num lugar bacana. Não é como se ainda estivesse cuidando de umas porras de pivetes de reformatório. – Deu um gole na cerveja. – Falando em coisas bacanas: menina simpática, ela.

- É.

- Ela vai precisar de roupas limpas.

- Estou sabendo.

- E de um lugar mais limpo e arejado para ficar.

Gaara fez um barulho com a garganta e o silêncio instalou-se até as garrafas estarem vazias. Kakashi esvaziava as sacolas de compras e conferia os recheios dos sanduíches, murmúrios do tipo "Este aqui é bom..." escapando por seus lábios, quando a pergunta finalmente veio.

- O que ela tem?

Kakashi coçou o queixo, com uma covinha charmosa na ponta.

- É muito pessoal, Gaara. Talvez fosse melhor ela mesma dizer.

- Duvido que ela o faça.

- Neste caso, não é problema meu. Posso pegar outra cerveja?

Gaara deu de ombros. Kakashi abriu a garrafa com um suspiro gasoso e a levou até a boca. No entanto, sua mão parou no meio do caminho e a garrafa voltou para a mesa, a bebida intocada. Um esgar sério demais, que Gaara jamais vira, pesava em seu rosto.

- Vai ter que me dizer o que ela tem. Ou, pelo menos, o que há para fazer.

- Você é um filho de uma puta maldoso do caralho – disse Kakashi num tom raivoso, porém contido. – Quer saber o que há para fazer? Deixar essa menina em paz, ela já tem problemas demais. Ou quer que eu acredite que vai cuidar dela?

Gaara apertou os olhos e se levantou.

- Era exatamente isso que eu queria. Do contrário, porque o traria aqui?

Kakashi deu um sorriso sem humor.

- Você é a porra de um mentiroso – disse. Gaara perdeu a paciência e passou por Kakashi para ir até o quarto. – Ela tem Aids.

E deu, finalmente, um longo gole em sua cerveja.

**~x~**

Oh, querido leitor, sente tudo fazer sentido agora? Consegue ver as peças se encaixarem, como num triste e complicado quebra-cabeças? Isso nos faz pensar no quanto a vida pode ser amarga.

**~x~**

Hinata estava sentada à mesa, as pernas junto ao corpo, uma bandagem branca enrolada em todo o antebraço esquerdo, usando uma camiseta preta muito grande que ficava caída num ombro e quase chegava aos seus joelhos. Deveria ser de Gaara. Comia, sem muita vontade, um sanduíche de mussarela e fatias murchas de tomate, junto de uma garrafa de suco de maçã realmente bom. Kakashi, sentado à sua frente, mastigava alegremente um sanduíche atrás do outro. Gaara não estava junto deles, mas Hinata podia ouvi-lo arrastando móveis no quarto – provavelmente, dando ao lugar um ar que não o de um depósito.

O olhar que ele lhe lançara quando entrou no quarto, segurando uma camiseta e uma garrafa de suco já destampada, a surpreendeu. Nada disse, mas Hinata sentiu que ele sabia da verdade. E não era um olhar de pena, horror ou nojo. Era um olhar que a fazia se sentir, finalmente, em casa. Como se a passagem para a terra prometida se abrisse diante de si, naqueles olhos estranhos. Talvez fosse a maneira daquele ser torto consolar alguém.

- Então – disse Kakashi. – Que vai fazer agora?

Hinata deixou seu sanduíche no prato e o afastou de si. Balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que não depende mais de mim, senhor Kakashi.

Não, não dependia mais dela. Dependia daquele homem que arrastava com esforço um pesado armário no quarto. Gaara afastou o guarda-roupas até a parede adjacente, desobstruindo a janela, e desembaraçou as cortinas, lançando uma luz azulada no cômodo. Era o sol, que começava a despontar no horizonte e coloria o céu de índigo.

Aquela palavra estava martelando em sua cabeça e em seu peito, como o baixo de uma música muito alta. Se ele ficou assustado? Não, não ficou. Enojado? Também não. Com pena? Tampouco. Talvez surpreso. E satisfeito, porque agora tudo fazia mais sentido, finalmente uma luz havia sido jogada sobre a questão. O que ele faria agora? Nada de mais, só não a deixaria ir embora.

Arrastou a cama até a beira da janela e virou o colchão, fazendo levantar uma nuvem de poeira. Batia as mãos nas calças quando ela apareceu na porta.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Consegue ficar aqui sem espirrar?

Ela desviou o olhar e fitou a atmosfera densa de poeira que permeava o cômodo.

- Talvez fosse melhor abrir a janela.

- Está emperrada.

Então, ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. E Gaara chegou à conclusão de que ela não estava se sentindo à vontade, mas queria mostrar-se educada e prestativa, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria irritá-lo.

- Posso trazer um balde com água, se quiser.

- Faça isso. Onde está o Kakashi?

- Ele já foi. Disse que precisava descansar antes do próximo turno. – Já foi? Sem cobrar? – E levou os sanduíches. – Ah.

- Eram seus.

- Não faz mal. Estou sem fome.

Ela saiu e, alguns minutos depois, voltou carregando com esforço o balde, um pano pendurado no ombro. Largou o balde no chão com um baque, fazendo respingar um pouco de água.

Gaara apanhou o pano de seu ombro e o mergulhou na água, sentindo a frieza congelar suas mãos. Torceu-o e deu as costas à garota, que permaneceu na porta.

- Não vai me deixar ir para casa, vai?

- Já está em casa.

- Então, por que me levou de volta da última vez?

Gaara largou o pano no chão, limpou as mãos nas calças e aproximou-se, de maneira que pôde sentir a respiração dela alcançar seu queixo. Ela, tão mais baixa do que Gaara, levantara bem a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos, e ele reparou em seu estranho corte de cabelo: havia um pedaço mais curto, como o resquício do que poderia ter sido uma franja, há muitos meses.

- Eu disse, não era seguro.

O rosto da garota adquiriu uma expressão desamparada.

- Mas fique tranquila. Não deixarei você ir a lugar algum. Agora que voltou para mim, vou cuidar de você.

Analisou o impacto de suas palavras e sorriu, embora as tenha proferido de maneira tão desapaixonada quanto um leão arrancando nacos de sua presa. Sua careta de profundo desalento o fez pensar que ela iria cair no choro, mas ela apenas deu dois passos para trás e saiu correndo. Gaara só percebeu sua intenção quando a ouviu abrir a porta da sala. Disparou numa corrida e a agarrou antes que se distanciasse muito do portão.

- Me solta – ela pediu. Mas sua voz não continha nenhum traço de súplica, ameaça ou choro. Era como quem pede de coração. É, ela não queria ficar ali.

No entanto, Gaara firmou o aperto de seus braços em torno da cintura da moça, bem abaixo de seus seios, de modo que a camiseta levantou e revelou, desnecessariamente, mais de suas pernas muito finas. O vento frio da manhã, curiosamente ilustrado pelo tom azul gélido de lábios mortos que beijava o mundo, os fez estremecer e eriçou os pelos de seus corpos.

- Está frio, vamos entrar – disse Gaara, sua voz tão fria e cortante quanto o vento.

- Me deixa ir embora – ela pediu.

- Isso não é possível.

- Por que não?

Gaara não respondeu e a levou, sem resistência alguma, para dentro da casa. Trancou a porta, guardou as chaves no bolso de trás da calça e, só então, a soltou. A garota sentou-se no sofá e encolheu as pernas, abraçando-as.

- Por que? – ela perguntou. – Por que me deixou ficar aqui, se sabe o que eu tenho?

Gaara a fitou por um instante.

- Eu tenho meus motivos. – Então, desviou o olhar. – Fique aqui, enquanto termino.

E tomou o caminho para o quarto.

**~x~**

Estava amanhecendo e Kankurou pedalava de volta para casa. Na mochila surrada que pesava em suas costas, escondia seu tesouro mais proibido e mortal: a arma que recolhera no apartamento de Sasuke. Fazia muitos dias que Kankurou pegava sua velha bicicleta e pedalava até longe, para um lugar afastado e ermo. Lá, recolhia latas vazias e as enfileirava. Sacava a arma de Sasuke e a carregava com as balas vindas de uma caixinha de papelão, que conseguira com o dinheiro que Gaara lhe dava de vez em quando. Então, punha-se a treinar sua pontaria, que melhorara muito com o tempo, até que não agüentasse mais a dor em seu ombro.

Ainda doía. Assim como o seu pulso e a todo o resto de seus braços e costas. Mas ele gostava daquela dor. Ela era necessária, consequência de algo muito maior, e o ajudaria a equiparar-se ao seu líder.

Que diria Gaara, se soubesse o que tinha em mente? Ficaria, no mínimo, orgulhoso – embora fosse difícil fazê-lo esboçar qualquer tipo de reação positiva.

Não fazia mal. Iria provar ser digno de segui-lo, ao contrário daqueles medrosos e do inútil Kotetsu. Todos eles veriam uma coisa. _Ele_ veria uma coisa.

E, para mostrar seu valor, três últimas balas foram guardadas. Agora, esperaria sua chance.

**~x~**

Quando Gaara fora até a garota, após arrumar o quarto, e a encontrou adormecida no sofá, carregou-a até o cômodo e a deixou sobre a cama, o que já estava se tornando um fato um tanto corrente. Ela não acordaria até o fim da tarde nublada daquele dia e Gaara, quando fosse atrás de uma cerveja, encontraria um bilhete escrito com a caligrafia apressada e quase ilegível de Kakashi, úmido pelo suor das garrafas. Kakashi devia tê-lo posto ali sabendo que, de um jeito ou de outro, Gaara o encontraria.

O dito bilhete o instruía a dar um anti-inflamatório para a garota a cada doze horas por alguns dias e dizia que deveria chamá-lo sempre que necessitasse. Retornaria em alguns dias para retirar os pontos. Gaara imaginou em que tipo de situação estaria para precisar do enfermeiro e percebeu que, pelo que a garota tinha, poderia vir a precisar de Kakashi muitas vezes.

Aquela era uma situação surreal. Nem em seus mais loucos sonhos, Gaara poderia imaginar-se cuidando de alguém. A ideia o deixou exausto e Gaara jogou-se no sofá, onde ficou quieto por muito tempo, sem pensar em absolutamente nada. Então, finalmente adormeceu num sono curto e pesado. Quando acordou, sentia-se muito dolorido e ficou quieto por mais um tempo, simplesmente aspirando o odor mofado do sofá duro demais. Sentou-se e notou que suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue, então decidiu-se por tomar um banho.

Vestia um jeans surrado e secava o cabelo com uma toalha fina quando entrou no quarto e encontrou a garota sentada na cama, abraçada às pernas. Olhava pela janela com uma expressão tão melancólica e, ao mesmo tempo, curiosa, que aquilo o intrigou.

- O que tanto olha, aí? – perguntou, embora sua voz não imprimisse um mínimo de curiosidade.

- Estava pensando numa coisa. Já teve a sensação de que nunca mais vai parar de chover? – Ela olhou para Gaara e mordeu o lábio. Ele não deu sinais de que a responderia ou que queria que continuasse. – Eu sinto como se nunca mais fosse ver a neve. Como se fosse morrer antes de vê-la cair de novo.

Gaara a fitou por um instante. Apertando a toalha entre os dedos, revirou os olhos e saiu atrás de um cigarro. Frente àquele ato, Hinata, estranhamente, teve vontade de sorrir.

**~x~**

**Interlúdio**

Se tu olhares, durante muito tempo, para um abismo, o abismo também olha para dentro de ti. Este pequeno discurso do filósofo alemão Friedrich Nietszche não poderia encaixar-se melhor em qualquer outra situação.

Gaara e Hinata haviam se tornado companheiros naquela vida miserável e amaldiçoada. Com o passar de muitas semanas, as barreiras que existiam entre os dois ruíram, em parte. O que havia sido omitido, escondido na profundeza de suas almas, acabara por ser revelado. Não havia mais segredos e a verdade sobre o passado de ambos, aos poucos, veio à tona de maneira muda. Não foram necessárias palavras, e sim compreensão. Talvez um pouco de osmose, também, mas, deixando de lado toda a bobagem científica sobre biologia, podemos dizer que ambos partilharam a história um do outro.

Enxergaram um ao outro como um abismo. E o abismo os encarou de volta.

Gaara, agora, sabia o que realmente sucedera no passado de Hinata.

Sabia que sua mãe tola e predisposta ao martírio não fora, simplesmente, vítima de uma doença. Hikari Hyuuga sofria de uma grave depressão que a levara ao suicídio.

Profundamente infeliz pelos infortúnios de sua mãe, Hinata envolveu-se com as pessoas erradas e buscou consolo entre seres tortos. Conheceu um rapazinho estranho e magricela, com um jeito filosófico de falar e mil belas poesias escritas num caderno velho, que ofereceu alívio para suas mágoas e lhe mostrou sensações novas. Seu nome era Shino e foi com ele que Hinata teve sua primeira vez em muitos aspectos. Achou que o amava. Achou de verdade.

Meses mais tarde, Shino veio a falecer, para o eterno amargor de seu coração, e os boatos de que era portador de certa terrível doença começou a se espalhar.

Hinata ficara preocupada. Contara seus temores ao primo, único membro de sua família que ainda mantinha alguma ligação, e Neji a levou a um posto médico, onde alguns exames confirmaram suas suspeitas. Outra pequena parte de seu coração veio a morrer. Já não era o suficiente?

Saiu de casa para morar com o primo e iniciou o tratamento para controle do vírus. Ah, Neji era tão bondoso... E, após um tempo, lhe mostrara que ainda era capaz de amar alguém, mesmo fisicamente. Não precisava ter medo.

Mas isso não fora suficiente para trazer a vida de volta para seus olhos e para seu coração. De que adiantaria continuar a viver daquela maneira? Hinata não tinha perspectivas e odiaria se tornar um peso como sua mãe fora, chorando sua infelicidade pelos cantos e buscando despertar a compaixão alheia.

Desistiu do tratamento e foi embora da casa do primo. Com um dinheiro que ainda guardava, além de uma pequena ajuda de _amigos_, alugou um quarto num prédio decadente e viveu de forma destrutiva até ser encontrada por Gaara.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Gaara entendeu tudo isso, absorvendo cada pedaço de sua história enquanto a alimentava ou simplesmente velava seu sono perturbado, Hinata sabia o que estava por baixo daquela casca fria e pálida. Ali havia um garotinho perdido e assustado, que vira o irmão morrer numa briga entre gangues e fora abandonado pela mãe relapsa e alcoólatra. Um garotinho que vira coisas difíceis e amargas até mesmo para um adulto, e não havia alguém para lhe ensinar o que era certo ou errado. Quando esse alguém finalmente apareceu, era tarde demais. Seu coração já estava perdido, para sempre.

Entretanto, ele ainda sentia dor.

Hinata sabia dessa dor. E passava a querer tomá-la para si.

**~x~**

* (tradução: Eu te conto todos os meus segredos / Mas minto a respeito do meu passado / Então me mande para a cama para todo o sempre)

**~x~**

**O "tango até sangrar" do Tom Waits foi bem adequado, não?**

**Bem, estou de volta com Acônito, depois de toda aquela bobagem ridícula e lacrimosa. Desmembrei o capítulo, era obviamente grande demais – além de que seria estranho um interlúdio o cortando ao meio. E fiz pequenas alterações no capítulo "Lembranças e uma tentativa de assassinato".  
**

**Diferente das outras vezes, não tenho muitos comentário a fazer. Mas eu peço, digam-me o que acharam, por favor.**

**Agradecimentos para _srta uzumaki_ – que não mandou um, mas três reviews -, _Millah-san_ – que sempre manda elogios de tirar o fôlego -, _Kath Malfoy_ – que está aqui desde o início – e _FranHyuuga_ – pelas palavras infinitamente amáveis.**

**A diaba da montanha estava lá, e eu a escalei. Deve ser ponto para mim.**

**Até.**


	10. e o fim

Uma pequena parte deste capítulo foi inspirada no conto "A Doida", de Carlos Drummond de Andrade.

_**~Acônito**_

"_Queres a minha morte"_

Capítulo 08 – ... e o fim.

"When the daylight comes

Do you feel it?

Leave your bag of bones

Underneath your bed

Everything is as it should be

I'm leaving now as I should be" *

The Naked and Famous, "No Way"

**~x~**

Fazia frio. De uma maneira abstrata, ela o sabia. Era como uma verdade incontestável.

Enquanto, sabidamente, fazia frio, ela também se sentia aconchegada. Olhou para cima e viu olhos cinzentos. Uma mão pálida e de dedos esqueléticos lhe tocou no nariz, antes de se afundar em seu cabelo.

"_Tanna japonensis_." Uma voz profunda disse.

"O que?" Ela disse. Ou pensou que disse.

A mão pálida se afastou de seu cabelo para aproximar-se de seu rosto. Segurava um bicho estranho, meio verde, meio marrom, de asas longas e transparentes.

"_Tanna japonensis_" repetiu a voz profunda. "Esta cigarra, cigarreando e fumando cigarros fortes, havia feito morada no seu cabelo."

Ela sorriu. Para o dono dos olhos cinzentos – mas ela só via os olhos e o cabelo crespo – e para a cigarra, que retribuiu e soprou uma pequenina nuvem de fumaça, antes de voltar para seu cabelo.

Sentou-se e descobriu que ela era a cigarra. Ele também era a cigarra mas, ao contrário dela, ele bateu asas e voou.

Chovia, lá fora. E uma vez mais aquele sentimento de que nunca mais iria parar de chover pulsava no coração de Hinata. Ela estava deitada na cama, o coração acelerado, a respiração ofegante, a água martelando o vidro e a luminosidade cinzenta invadindo o quarto. Fora um sonho. Estranho como sonhos devem ser, mas que mexera profundamente com ela. Deitou de lado e se encolheu, abraçando o peito e agarrando seu colar de pingente de borboleta para acalmar o coração e suprimir a vontade de chorar. De tristeza e de saudade.

Hinata sentia tanta falta de Shino. Tanto quanto sentia de sua mãe ou de seu primo que partira. Sentia falta dele, apesar de tudo, mesmo que odiá-lo fosse a decisão mais sensata.

Depois de muito tempo, notou o quanto a casa estava silenciosa. O que era de se esperar, Gaara nunca foi de fazer barulho. Era incrível quando, mesmo que ele estivesse ao seu lado, ela não percebia sua presença. Levantou-se da cama com o intuito de verificar se o garoto estava em casa e, depois de caminhar pelos cômodos acessíveis, descobriu estar sozinha. E invariavelmente trancada.

Gaara deveria estar num de seus compromissos duvidosos, imaginava. Voltou à cozinha para tomar um copo d'água e ficou olhando pela janela, observando a vista do quintal decadente e tomado pelo mato alto. Suspirou, sentindo-se imensamente cansada.

Sequer fazia ideia do que por que estava ali, embora a vontade de ir embora há muito se perdera. Estava ali há um tempo e notou que sequer conhecia a casa inteira.

É claro que não era exatamente um lugar grande. Era uma casa simplória, num bairro simplório. Por "não conhecer a casa inteira", referia-se a nunca haver explorado-a, de fato. Nunca procurara nada em especial pela casa, ou revirara gavetas em busca de tesouros, e nunca entrara naquele outro quarto, o qual Gaara sempre mantinha fechado e entrava apenas para pegar roupas.

Deixando o copo sobre a pia, caminhou para o corredor e estacou os passos em frente à porta do dito quarto, onde ficou parada por vários minutos.

Era o quarto _dele_, o irmão morto de Gaara. Sabia disso por que o rapaz estranho a proibira de entrar ali. Apenas juntara _a_ mais _b_.

Por fim, balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se imensamente boba. Não tinha o direito de estar ali, como se fosse Bela explorando a Ala Oeste do castelo da Fera. Quando se virou, para sua surpresa, Gaara estava parado, fitando-a com olhos impassíveis. Este fechou os dedos ao redor de seu pulso e a levou de volta ao quarto onde dormia.

Estava encolhida, com frio, uma pergunta impertinente coçando na ponta da língua. Gaara estava sentando ao seu lado, de olhos fechados e com uma expressão tão neutra que poderia estar morto. Ele tinha um cigarro aceso, quase no fim, preso entre dois dedos pálidos.

- Sente falta dele? – perguntou, receosa, depois de muito tempo. – Você sabe, do seu irmão.

Gaara abriu os olhos, mas não a encarou. Fitava nenhum ponto em particular, dentro de sua mente. Passaram-se tantos minutos que Hinata teve tempo de se arrepender centenas de vezes por não segurar a própria língua. Encolheu-se mais um pouco em suas cobertas puídas e esperou não tê-lo aborrecido. Não tê-lo magoado com sua curiosidade tola.

A resposta não veio naquela hora. Tudo o que Gaara fez foi acender a mais um cigarro.

**~x~**

A chuva já havia passado há um tempo, mas Kankurou estava molhado e tiritando de frio. Refugiara-se sob a cobertura de um bar e torcia sua touca antes de tomar seu rumo. Seus tênis encharcados rangiam num irritante barulho e a arma de Sasuke, presa à sua cintura e escondida pelo casaco grosso, estava gelada contra sua pele.

Era um final de tarde de um sábado cinzento e de ventos enregelados. As ruas estavam desertas. A época exclusivamente de chuva parecia chegar ao seu limite, assim como a paciência de Kankurou naquelas últimas semanas.

A oportunidade de executar o último ato daquela peça de fogo e pólvora não lhe fora concedida.

A coisa não poderia ser feita de qualquer jeito, de modo que deveria desfrutar de seu resultado. E compartilhá-lo com seu líder.

Ao virar em uma esquina, sentiu que a sorte estava ao seu lado. Sim, _Lady Lucky Strike_ lhe sorria. Lá estava o dito imundo, o vagabundo ordinário que planejava levar sua irmã embora, caminhando daquele jeito irritantemente lento e despreocupado. Ah, mas se ele pensava que lhe iria tirar sua irmã, estava muito enganado.

Kankurou sacou a arma, e a pistola de calibre pequeno nunca pareceu pesar tanto, puxando seu braço para baixo. Era como segurar um tijolo. Era a hesitação, o medo, que apossava-se de seu corpo e sussurrava em seu ouvido que desistisse. Não, ele não iria desistir, precisava provar seu valor, precisava se livrar daquele empecilho.

O homem estava de costas, as mãos nos bolsos. Caminhava lentamente, mas estava se afastando. Não conseguiria acertá-lo se estivesse longe demais, precisava ser rápido. Entretanto, seu braço continuava pesado e agora todo seu corpo parecia estar se tornando pedra.

Uma gota gelada de suor lhe escorreu na têmpora.

Apertou os olhos e, às cegas, puxou o gatilho.

"Já viu alguém levar um tiro na cabeça? É um barulho surdo e molhado, como um bastão golpeando uma melancia", disse, certa vez, "Eel" O'Brien, alter-ego de um personagem de histórias em quadrinhos. Ele não poderia estar mais certo.

Shikamaru caiu pesadamente no chão e, de alguma maneira, como se o Universo conspirasse para que a cena se tornasse mais dramática do que o necessário, seus cabelos se soltaram do elástico e se espalharam no asfalto, ao redor de sua cabeça, e se empapavam do sangue que diluía-se na água da chuva que caíra a pouco.

Kankurou saiu correndo dali, aos tropeços, antes que os ecos do disparo cessassem.

**~x~**

Gaara estava na cozinha com Hinata, a luz amarelada da lâmpada incidindo sobre os dois. A garota estava sentada à mesa, as pernas encolhidas e um cobertor puído enrolado no corpinho febril, enquanto Gaara preparava sanduíches de queijo quente no fogão enguiçado.

No decorrer daquelas semanas, esta havia sido a alimentação básica dos dois, além de comida congelada e macarrão instantâneo. Hinata já estava farta daquele cardápio invariável – que aliava-se à sua crescente falta de apetite - e suspeitava que seu estranho companheiro também estivesse, mas Gaara empurrava tudo por sua goela abaixo com garrafas e mais garrafas de suco de maçã. No entanto, nada surtia efeito contra a rápida perda de peso da garota.

Gaara depositou um prato de sanduíches sobre a mesa, pegou duas garrafas na geladeira – cerveja e suco – e sentou-se de frente para Hinata.

- Coma – disse, e Hinata assentiu destampando a garrafa de suco.

Apanhou um livro que estava sobre a mesa e procurou pela página onde pausara, já na metade da história. O adesivo de identificação da biblioteca já estava descolando, devido ao excessivo manuseio. Era o antigo livro de Neji, que este dera à prima antes de partir. Gaara havia ido até seu quarto no prédio decadente para buscar suas coisas. Para desespero da velha Chiyo, o rapaz estava mais grosseiro do que nunca – atitude que Hinata classificou como deselegante.

- Gaara? – chamou-o a garota. – Você nunca me disse por que foi atrás do Sasuke, naquele dia.

- Dinheiro. Poderia haver motivo diferente? – respondeu, seco, sem levantar os olhos do livro.

Molhou a ponta do dedo na língua e passou a página. Estava realmente gostando da história, embora fosse um tanto lento para ler. Entretanto, não continuou sua leitura. Deixou o livro sobre a mesa, ainda aberto.

- Uma coisa me deixou curioso. – Sua voz apática sugeria justamente o contrário de curiosidade. – De onde conhece o Uchiha?

Hinata o fitou com estranheza, imaginando o porquê daquela pergunta súbita. Esticou a mão até os sanduíches e queimou o dedo no queijo quente.

- Minha mãe – começou, depois de levar o dedo à boca – era madrinha dele, e vice-versa. Fomos criados juntos.

Gaara abriu sua cerveja com um suspiro e não deu sinal de que comeria ou daria continuidade à conversa. Coçou o queixo e pareceu pensativo. Então, um sorriso cruel pontuou em seus lábios.

- Então, vocês são como irmãos postiços que transam.

- O que?

- Você me ouviu. Irmãos postiços que transam.

De início, Hinata não entendeu o que Gaara quis dizer. Então, sua mente a levou até a última vez em que viu Sasuke. Parecia haver passado séculos desde aquele dia. Ele havia pagado seu café da manhã, passearam no shopping e foram para o apartamento dele, onde secaram uma garrafa de uísque e... Oh, não!

Seu estômago afundou-se e seu coração se apertou tanto que engasgou. Olhou para Gaara, ofegante, e aquele sorriso cruel ainda estava lá. Ah, ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele sabia que Hinata tornara-se o algoz de Sasuke Uchiha e isso o divertia.

- Ah, meu Deus. – Embora quisesse ter gritado, estas palavras saíram como um mero sussurro.

Levantou-se e suas pernas amolecidas quase a levaram ao chão. Tropeçando e cambaleando, a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas que se acumularam, correu até a porta da sala e tentou abri-la. Precisava sair dali, precisava ir embora, precisava desaparecer.

Deus, ela era um monstro.

A porta estava trancada e o choro se intensificou. Hinata soluçava e esmurrava o bloqueio de sua fuga. Mãos pesaram em seus ombros e a seguraram com firmeza.

- Que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Gaara, inabalável, forçando-a a olhá-lo.

"Preciso ir embora, não posso ficar aqui", Hinata tentou dizer, mas de sua boca apenas saíram soluços e engasgos.

- Eu não entendo essa língua. Respira e tenta de novo.

Como ele podia ser daquele jeito? Hinata respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca, devagar.

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir embora.

- Por que?

- Eu sou um monstro, Gaara. Eu...

E seu choro voltou com força infinita e implacável. Não havia chorado daquela maneira sofrida nem quando perdeu sua mãe. Seu corpo sacudia-se de tal forma que não se aguentou de pé, escorregando pela porta e caindo ao chão. Limpou o nariz na manga da camiseta e passou as costas da mão no rosto. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para Gaara, que enfiara as mãos nos bolsos das calças e a olhava de maneira impassível.

- Resigne-se, garota. Se você é um monstro, então está no lugar certo. – Deu um passo para trás. – Fique aqui, vou buscar seu suco.

E Hinata viu-se sozinha na sala. Encolheu-se e abraçou-se em sua insignificância monstruosa. Como pôde? Como pôde? Naquela noite, no apartamento de Sasuke, os dois entregaram-se ao desejo e, anuviados pela bebida, não se protegeram. Ela havia condenado Sasuke, para sempre. Ela o condenara com seu sangue sujo.

**~x~**

Temari bufava na frente do espelho de seu banheiro minúsculo. Tentava, em vão, dar um jeito em seu cabelo armado até decidir, por fim, apenas prendê-lo. Estava nervosa. Muito nervosa, na verdade. Estava à espera de Shikamaru, que a levaria ao cinema e, depois, ao restaurante favorito dos dois. Decidira que contaria sobre a gravidez após o jantar.

No entanto, não era apenas isso que a agitava. Um sentimento ruim em seu âmago lhe dizia que algo estava errado. Algo terrível havia acontecido, Temari só não sabia o quê.

Saiu do banheiro e sentou-se no sofá para calçar seus sapatos baixos e confortáveis e assistir TV até que seu namorado chegasse. O canal local exibia filmes clássicos estrangeiros aos sábados e, quando Temari ligou a televisão, _O Adorável Vagabundo_, de Frank Capra, estava ainda no início. A cena em preto e branco mostrava a jornalista Ann Mitchell bater freneticamente à máquina uma carta de _suicídio na noite de Natal, em protesto contra a corrupção e a pobreza_.

Temari estava vidrada na adorável cena da troca de olhares entre Barbara Stanwyck e Gary Cooper quando seu celular soou estridente dentro de sua bolsa. Apanhou-o, ansiosa, mas não era Shikamaru quem ligava, como havia esperado.

Era Chouji Akimichi, melhor amigo e colega de trabalho de Shikamaru. Com notícias de que seu amigo sofrera um acidente e estava no hospital. Sendo absolutamente evasivo ante a gravidade da situação, insistiu que Temari fosse encontrá-lo.

Temari, abalada, desligou a TV e saiu, quase esquecendo sua bolsa, ao encontro do que lhe roubaria o chão e o ar.

Quando chegasse ao hospital, encontraria Chouji - um rapaz robusto e costumeiramente agitado, mas com uma carranca no lugar da expressão sempre sorridente – na recepção. Ele a convidaria para tomar um café na cantina e Temari ficaria impaciente com toda a enrolação e a falta de informações satisfatórias por parte do rapaz. No instante em que declarasse que iria se informar por si mesma, Chouji se levantaria e, não mais aguentando, descarregaria a bomba.

Shikamaru corria risco de morte.

Encontrava-se, naquele momento, em delicada cirurgia para retirar um projétil que o acertara na cabeça e somente após a operação seria possível saber a extensão do dano. Não era conhecida a identidade do atirador ou o motivo.

Temari ficaria sem chão. Sem ar, sem voz. Cega, surda, muda e perdida. Chouji abriria seus braços roliços e diria que sentia tanto, mas que era preciso ter fé. Temari cairia em seus braços e, embalada por aquele abraço quente e aconchegante, como sentar numa imensa poltrona antiga, choraria por muito tempo.

**~x~**

Ela era um monstro.

Com estas palavras esmagando seu coração, Hinata chorou de tristeza por muito tempo. Todavia, a tristeza se transformou em raiva. Hinata sentiu raiva de si e da impassibilidade de Gaara, que só a encarava com aqueles olhos mortos, sem se importar com a dor que sentia. Sua raiva foi tamanha que fez o impensável: num dado momento, cansada daquele olhar que nunca dizia nada, levantara a mão e a lançara contra aquela face fria. A ira que tomou aqueles olhos a amedrontou por um instante, apenas, por que dos lábios que ficaram selados por todo o tempo, saíram palavras que a espantaram.

"Faça de novo."

E ela fez.

"De novo."

E ela fez.

"Vamos, pode fazer melhor do que isso. Descarregue sua raiva em mim."

E Hinata descarregou tudo, com tapas e murros na face e no peito de Gaara, que aguentou sem mais palavras. Na verdade, apesar de Hinata imprimir toda a raiva que sentia em seus golpes, estes não causavam danos. Sua condição tão frágil não permitiu que seus braços tivessem a força necessária para machucar Gaara.

E então, Hinata se cansou e sua raiva transformou-se numa melancolia sem precedentes. Suas pernas fraquejaram e levaram o corpinho ao chão, onde se curvou como uma bola e desejou ficar ali até que o fim viesse. Gaara, sentindo o rosto quente e o peito meio dolorido, a tomou nos braços, tão trêmula e ofegante, levou-a até o quarto e a aconchegou na cama. Lá fora, a madrugada já ia alta.

Ah, meu querido leitor, peço perdão por não dar tantos detalhes e por estar contando esta parte da história de maneira tão seca. Mas a verdade é que eu não gostaria de estar me alongando nesses relatos que não são tão importantes.

As consequência são importantes. As condições, nem tanto.

Portanto, é apenas necessário saber que toda a raiva que Hinata sentiu de si e da imperturbabilidade de Gaara deu lugar a uma melancolia devastadora. Pelos dias que sucederam aquela fatídica noite, Hinata permaneceu na cama, sem comer e sem se mexer. Parada, quieta e muda. Não chorava, mas também não sorria. E Gaara viu-se dono de uma boneca gigante e sem funções.

E isso mexeu com ele de uma forma estranha.

Foi no fim de uma manhã escura que Gaara se empenhou de uma maneira nunca vista. Estava cansado e aquela garota não podia mais ficar daquele jeito – até ele, com sua mentalidade torta, entendia isso. Então, no fim daquela manhã escura, Gaara estava à beira do fogão, cozinhando à exaustão alguns legumes cortados grosseiramente, para misturá-los a uma tigela de macarrão instantâneo e um pouco de carne refogada. Antes de ir até o quarto, provou do prato mais elaborado que já fizera e gostou. Foi com o acanhamento fascinado de alguém que aprecia o resultado de seu empenho que Gaara entrou no quarto, carregando a tigela de macarrão numa bandeja, junto de um copo d'água. Encontrou Hinata, nada surpreso, deitada de costas para si, encolhida.

- Garota – disse ele, encarando seu cabelo embaraçado, caído como uma cortina à beira da cama -, trouxe algo para você.

Ela sequer se mexeu.

- Eu me esforcei para preparar isto. Seria... Qual é aquela palavra que você usou outro dia?

Hinata virou-se e o encarou. Gaara reparou como seus olhos estavam caídos e suas bochechas estavam fundas. Apoiou seu peso na outra perna.

- Des... Deselegante?

- Isso. Seria deselegante se jogasse meu esforço no ralo.

- Desculpe, Gaara – disse ela, com a voz fraca. – Mas eu não estou com fome.

- Está sim. Isso é frescura. Vai morrer logo, mesmo, não há necessidade de ficar adiantando.

Hinata suspirou e sentou-se.

- Que sorte eu estar me acostumando a ficar presa aqui, com você.

Gaara aproximou-se.

- Vamos, vai comer ou não?

A garota o encarou de forma intensa, apertando os olhos por um instante.

- Essa sua resispiscência fajuta não é necessária, Gaara.

- Res-o que?

A maneira desinteressada com que Gaara falava, mesmo quando estava com raiva ou em profunda dúvida – e ele sempre ficava quando Hinata, propositadamente, usava palavras menos comuns que aprendera com o primo – a impressionava. Hinata nunca vira alguém tão desprovido de sentimentos e tão ridiculamente indiferente.

- Resispiscência. Uma espécie de arrependimento, com propósito de se corrigir. Você me mantém presa aqui, não sei exatamente por que, mas, ainda assim, cuida de mim.

Gaara apertou os lábios e pensou por um instante.

- Caralho, você usa umas palavras difíceis. – Hinata deu de ombros. – Mas se enganou, eu não me arrependo de nada.

- Não?

- De jeito nenhum.

- Então, por que se esforçou tanto?

- Por que eu quis.

Hinata levou as mãos ao rosto e riu. Uma risada de quem acaba de ouvir algo genuína e surpreendentemente engraçado, e que terminou numa tosse rouca, do fundo do peito, que durou muito tempo.

Gaara deixou a bandeja sobre o banquinho de madeira e sentou-se na cama. Aproximou-se de Hinata e encostou o ouvido em seu peito, onde ficou quieto por um instante.

- Seu peito está chiando. – Levantou-se. – Vou ligar para o Kakashi. – Hinata preparava-se para deitar novamente. – E você vai comer.

Hinata apanhou a tigela de macarrão e levou um punhado à boca. Mastigou e engoliu com esforço – tudo isso sob o olhar de Gaara.

Aquele ruivo era tão estranho que, por vezes, Hinata duvidava que o rapaz fosse real. Havia dias em que ficavam sentados lado a lado, sem dizer nada, apenas respirando a vida e a história um do outro. E havia dias como aquele. Lá no fundo, seus sentimentos em relação a ele começavam a mudar. E aquele macarrão estava realmente bom.

Após certificar-se de que a garota estava comendo, sacou o celular do bolso. Deu as costas à expressão satisfeita que começava a surgir no rosto dela e ouviu os toques da chamada. Entretanto, no exato momento em que ouviu a voz de Kakashi do outro lado da linha, algo errado sucedeu-se. O som úmido e gorgolejante chamou sua atenção e, ao virar-se, a garota estava vomitando.

Literalmente, jogando seu esforço no ralo.

- O que está acontecendo aí? – ouviu a voz de Kakashi do outro lado da linha.

- Dê um jeito de vir para cá, agora – e encerrou a ligação.

A garota debruçara-se à beira da cama e seu corpo se sacudia em espasmos. Desviando da poça de cor e odor desagradáveis, aproximou-se e segurou seus cabelos, evitando que sujassem. Por fim, quando pareceu que não havia mais nada a ser violentamente expelido, tomou o corpo sujo e trêmulo nos braços e a carregou até o banheiro.

- Limpe-se enquanto eu dou um jeito no quarto – disse quando a sentou sobre tampa fechada da privada. Ela assentiu e Gaara voltou ao quarto.

Hinata sentia-se péssima, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Sentia-se péssima por estar dando trabalho a Gaara, de uma forma muito desagradável. Sentia-se péssima por que não conseguia fazer o corpo parar de tremer, por que não conseguia se mexer tampouco se levantar para tomar um banho. Depois de alguns instantes, Gaara voltou ao banheiro e Hinata imaginou que veria uma expressão de exasperada impaciência naquele rosto pálido. Ele, no entanto, apenas a encarou.

- Desculpe, eu... eu não consigo me levantar.

Gaara assentiu e saiu, voltando logo em seguida com o banquinho de madeira que ficava no quarto. Aproximou-se e a ajudou a tirar a enorme camiseta velha que usava. Ele ainda fazia aquilo de maneira desapaixonada, assim como grande parte das coisas que fazia.

Maldição de garota! Droga, lá estava aquela expressão melancólica de novo. Enquanto a despia, ela se encolhia mais e mais, tentando cobrir-se e corando. Aquilo o confundia, às vezes. Tomou-a novamente nos braços, fria, leve e pequena, e sentou-a no banquinho, bem abaixo do jato do chuveiro.

Sentiu vontade de rir com o salto que ela dera quando abriu a água. E o colorido envergonhado de seu rosto tornou-se mais forte ao perceber sua intenção de lhe dar banho.

- Não precisa, Gaara. Acho que agora eu dou conta – ela começou a dizer, fracamente, e Gaara apenas a cortou.

- Fique quieta.

Alcançou a lasca de sabonete bege barato e lhe esfregou o braço com certa brusquidão. Ela não pareceu se importar, mas ainda cobria os seios com a mão livre.

- Desculpe-me, Gaara – ela disse tão baixinho que ele quase não ouviu.

- Pelo quê?

- Eu... só dou trabalho a você.

Gaara suspirou e ensaboou o outro braço. A garota não disse mais nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, a expressão de extrema melancolia nunca lhe abandonando a face. Gaara fitou aquela expressão.

- Eu já lhe disse que faço tudo isso por que quero, não disse? – Ela assentiu e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Gaara a cortou. – Eu ainda estou falando. Quando eu a encontrei e você me disse de onde vinha, disse também que havia mudado a ponto de não mais se reconhecer. – Ela assentiu novamente. – Pois eu acho que você permanece do mesmo jeito que sempre foi. – Ela o encarou, surpresa. - E eu também não estou me reconhecendo, agora. A diferença é que não estou me questionando. Agora, vire-se.

A garota lhe deu as costas e Gaara, depois de afastar o cabelo volumoso, as esfregou com mais suavidade. De uma maneira estranha, e apesar das circunstâncias, estava aproveitando aquele momento. Foi aí que o telefone tocou no bolso de sua calça completamente úmida. Levantou-se para atender.

Que fortuito, era Kankurou. Estranhou, o rapaz tinha uma voz exaltada, transbordando uma alegria pouco característica. Tropeçava nas palavras e não dizia coisa com coisa, o que o irritou.

- Fale mais devagar – disse, embora estivesse completamente desinteressado com o que quer que fosse que o rapaz tinha a dizer. Ouviu Kankurou suspirar do outro lado da linha, para começar a falar mais contidamente.

À medida que o rapaz falava, Gaara se enfurecia mais e mais. Apertou o celular na mão a ponto de ouvi-lo estalar. Por fim, perguntou, a voz mais cortante do que nunca:

- Está em casa? Estou indo aí.

Ao encerrar a ligação, atirou o celular para longe e este, por sua vez, espatifou-se no chão. Voltou-se para a garota e esta o encarava num misto de medo e apreensão. Aproximou-se e desligou o chuveiro. Sem proferir palavra, a enrolou numa toalha e tomou-a nos braços para levá-la de volta ao quarto.

A explosão repentina de Gaara assustou Hinata, que se perguntava sobre o que aquela ligação poderia se tratar. Encarou Gaara por um instante e o esgar que pesava em sua feição a preocupou.

Adentraram o quarto e ela percebeu que os lençóis foram trocados e o chão estava limpo. Mas ainda havia um odor certamente desagradável sob o cheiro de desinfetante de pinho. Ele se esforçava mesmo.

Gaara a deixou sobre a cama, onde havia roupas limpas.

- Surgiu um problema que eu terei de resolver – disse ele. – Quando Kakashi chegar, peça que ele fique com você até que eu volte. Deixarei a porta destrancada.

- Vai confiar em me deixar destrancada? – perguntou.

Um canto de seus lábios puxou-se levemente.

- Como se conseguisse ir a algum lugar desse jeito.

E, embora se sentisse um tanto hesitante por deixá-la, saiu.

**~x~**

A casa em que Kankurou e Temari viviam ficava a algumas ruas de distância, portanto não demorou muito para que Gaara estivesse atravessando o caminho de pedra até a porta. Kankurou já o esperava e parecia muito agitado. Provavelmente estava ansioso em saber o que seu líder pensava acerca do que fizera. Mas Gaara parecia calmo demais. Desatento a esse detalhe, Kankurou começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Onde ela está?

Kankurou entortou a cabeça para o lado, confuso. Estaria perguntando por sua irmã?

- Ela quem?

- A arma.

- Ah.

Levantou a camisa e puxou a pistola, presa à sua cintura. Um pouco trêmulo, entregou-a a Gaara, que apertou os olhos e analisou-a entre os dedos quase da mesma maneira como Kankurou fizera no apartamento de Sasuke. Aproximou-se do rapaz tão rápido que Kankurou mal se deu conta até estar contra a parede, tendo a mão de seu líder apertando seu pescoço.

- Que está fazendo, Gaara? – perguntou, assustado. Por vezes, vira aquela expressão diabolicamente assustadora na face do outro, uma apavorante careta de ódio. Mas nunca destinada para si.

- O que estou fazendo? Acho que vou matar você – disse Gaara, de um jeito sombrio.

- Mas, eu...

- Você é um idiota. Em que estava pensando?

- Eu queria ser como você.

- Ser como eu? Matando o pai do filho da sua irmã?

A expressão chocada no rosto extremamente avermelhado de Kankurou apenas serviu para deixar Gaara mais furioso. E o fez pensar se tinha o direito de estar com raiva, sendo ele mesmo um grande filho da puta. Mas fizera uma promessa a Temari, e falhara miseravelmente. Sentiu o monstro se debater dentro de si e quase se descontrolou.

Kankurou ouviu a arma disparar e apertou os olhos, sentindo a bexiga esvaziando-se vergonhosamente e esperando que a dor viesse. Mas não veio. Percebeu que Gaara atirara bem próximo ao seu pé, onde sua urina formara uma poça.

Gritou quando Gaara encostou o cano quente da arma em seu queixo.

- Ai, ai, Gaara. Isso queima.

- Você fede como todos eles.

Mas tudo que Kankurou fez foi choramingar. Iria morrer, iria mesmo morrer. Deus, não queria morrer. E sua irmã... Estava grávida? E se matara mesmo o pai de seu... Deus, Temari iria ficar destroçada. Como pôde, como pôde?

Gaara ainda apertava seu pescoço e tudo começava a escurecer. Foi então que sentiu escorregar e cair ao chão, mergulhado em sua própria vergonha.

- Morrer assim seria fácil demais para você.

**~x~**

Logo após haver deixado Kankurou, Gaara voltou para casa. Atravessava o corredor com seus passos silenciosos e, ao adentrar o quarto, viu Kakashi comodamente sentado ao pé da cama e os cabelos da garota espalhados no travesseiro.

- Oh, verdade? – perguntava o enfermeiro. – Pensei que cantassem até explodir!

Ouviu uma risadinha fraca, mas divertida.

- O senso comum é engraçado, senhor Kakashi – disse ela, lenta e fracamente.

- De fato, minha querida. E... Oh, Gaara – fez Kakashi quando notou o outro na porta. – Que bom que chegou. Acabo de descobrir que as cigarras cantam para atrair as fêmeas. Sabia disso?

- Hm.

Era uma resposta um tanto evasiva, não sendo propriamente uma afirmação ou uma negação. Gaara aproximou-se da cama e notou certas diferenças na garota. Sentia um cheiro agradável vindo dela. E notou, com disfarçada surpresa, que a franja terminava na linha de suas sobrancelhas – diferente daquele estranho e errado pedaço curto de cabelo.

- Que acha, Gaara? – perguntou Kakashi. – Ela não está adorável?

Percebeu um certo corado na pele acinzentada da menina.

- Está sim – respondeu, seco.

- Foi interessante fazer uso de minhas habilidades com a tesoura – disse o enfermeiro num tom ligeiramente convencido. – E, se não se importa, trouxe-lhe algumas roupas. Ou esperava que ela usasse suas camisetas para sempre?

Gaara ignorou o comentário e virou-se para a porta.

- Precisamos conversar.

E saiu do quarto. Kakashi deu um último sorriso amistoso para Hinata, como despedida, e acompanhou o outro. Encontrou-o na cozinha, tirando duas garrafas de cerveja da geladeira.

- Interessante como seu estoque nunca acaba – comentou.

- Paremos com a enrolação, Hatake.

- Certo, certo.

Aceitando a cerveja, sentou-se à mesa e encarou o outro por um momento.

- Olha, ela tem febre, tosse e emagreceu de forma impressionante desde a última vez. Não preciso de uma radiografia para saber que é pneumonia. E um tipo bem específico e oportunista. – Deu uma olhada séria para Gaara, que assentiu sem alterar sua expressão. – Como eu faço o tipo precavido, trouxe uma caixa de azitromicina.

- E vai funcionar?

- Eu, sinceramente, não sei – disse Kakashi, abaixando os ombros. – Seria adequando levá-la ao hospital, mas ela não quer ir. - Gaara soltou o ar com algo de irritação, mas não disse nada. – Acredito que não tenha nada a ver com isso.

- Não seria deselegante a esse ponto.

Kakashi resistiu à vontade de sorrir quanto à escolha do adjetivo.

- Tudo bem. São três comprimidos, eu já dei o primeiro. Você vai dar os outros, um a cada dia. E vai se certificar que ela coma – Gaara revirou os olhos – e beba água, pois é provável que fique desidratada.

- É só isso?

Kakashi o fitou por alguns instantes e coçou a barba. Olhou para seus sapatos de enfermeiro, surpreendentemente limpos para aquela época chuvosa.

- Por enquanto. Liga quando precisar.

Gaara assentiu e viu Kakashi ir embora, sem sequer tocar na bebida.

**~x~**

Temari já levava dias naquele hospital, sem descanso, sem conforto, sem consolo. Seus olhos não deixavam de fitar, por um instante que fosse, o rosto neutro de Shikamaru. Ele estava sempre em repouso, sem se mexer e dar sinal de que ainda estava ali. Mas era um repouso tranquilo, como se tivesse cochilado no sofá enquanto assistia a um filme qualquer.

Estava escuro, lá fora, e incrivelmente frio. Temari sentia-se congelar até os ossos, os joelhos ficando rígidos enquanto tentava ficar confortável naquela poltrona. Por um instante, pensou o quanto Chouji sofria quando passava a noite ali.

Sem conseguir dormir, levantou-se para conferir se Shikamaru estava bem acomodado, se havia cobertores o suficiente. Aproximou-se e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo crespo fora de lugar e quase se desmanchou. Mordeu o lábio para segurar o choro que subiu até a garganta. Dias antes, Chouji havia segredado a ela os planos de Shikamaru. Ele faria o pedido, só esperava a hora certa. Comprara até um anel, e Temari imaginava o quanto aquilo poderia tê-lo desconcertado. Shikamaru nunca foi do tipo de esboçar grandes emoções ou de seguir convenções sociais.

Tocou o braço imóvel na cama e sentiu que a pele dele estava quente e aconchegante. Era mesmo somente uma espécie de repouso. Mas por que ele não abria os olhos?

- Ei – disse, um tanto hesitante. – Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir. Talvez até possa, mas você sabe que eu não perco tempo lendo sobre essas bobagens. Acha que eu devia? – Sorriu com escárnio para si. Ele não responderia, e sabia disso. – Chouji disse que você queria casar comigo. Eu não entendo isso, realmente. Eu sou tão... – Parou por um instante e voltou a morder o lábio, com algo de dúvida. – Como planejava fazer esse pedido? Tenho certeza que não ajoelharia na minha frente, nem nada do tipo.

Sentou-se na cama meio de lado, era alta demais, de modo que seu pé ficou pendendo no ar. Suas costas doíam e sentia que ir até a cafeteria seria uma boa, um suco e um sanduíche fariam bem. No entanto, não se moveu. Suspirou e segurou a mão de Shikamaru, apertando os dedos dele entre os seus e compreendendo o que havia de errado naquele repouso. Faltava aquele cheiro já arraigado de cigarros. Costumava reclamar dele, mas já começava a sentir imensa falta.

- Não é o melhor momento para falar disso, mas pode ser que você não abra seus olhos outra vez. E, além disso, o Chouji não segurou seu segredo. – Colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e se ajeitou melhor na cama. Sorriu. – Agora sei por que não contei antes. Eu não sei como fazer isso. Eu estou grávida de você, Shikamaru.

A pior parte era certamente a falta de reação. Nada de sorrisos, ou uma expressão chocada. Nada.

- Nós íamos ter uma família – disse, começando a ceder às lágrimas. – Íamos mesmo. Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor. Não me deixe. Não consigo fazer isso sem você. Por favor, abre os olhos. Promete... Promete que não vai me deixar fazer isso sozinha.

Temari entregou-se às lágrimas que segurou durante muito tempo. Dias, meses, anos sem demonstrar fraqueza. Mas não fazia sentido se segurar naquele momento.

Foi aí que o inimaginável aconteceu. Entregue aos soluços, não percebeu um aperto sutil em seus dedos antes que esse ficasse mais firme.

- Eu prometo – ouviu uma voz franca e rouca sussurrar, seus soluços interrompidos com brusquidão e os olhos marejados, arregalados como pratos. – Eu prometo. Só se você me deixar dar a ele o nome de Kumo.

Se pensar sequer uma vez, Temari lançou-se sobre o corpo desperto de Shikamaru. Um alívio tão imenso inundava seu peito, que sentiu que não era nada mal chorar mais um pouco, agarrada a ele. E foi o que fez, apenas agarrada ao avental estéril que ele vestia, por um tempo que não contou.

Sabe, meu companheiro leitor, aquela bobagem sobre desejar tanto uma coisa que ela acaba acontecendo? O tal "quem espera, sempre alcança", ou algo assim. Encare-o como quiser – sorte, otimismo, ou simplesmente alguém resolveu interceder por você.

Eu desejei poder fazer algo além de contar essas histórias trágicas, algo além da narração onisciente e onipresente, algo além dessa odiosa heterodiegese. Desejei que Temari pudesse ter um fim diferente àquele originalmente escrito.

Oh, meu querido companheiro, eis que o Senhor Destino, com seu rosto sem expressão e cordas gastas pendendo das pontas dos dedos, mexeu seus pauzinhos em favor da pobre moça. Talvez você pense que tal cavalheiro possa ter se movido a meu favor, atendendo aos caprichos de tal melancólico ser. Pense o que quiser.

Eu imagino que, assim como a mim, o Destino possa ter se encolerizado ante aos sorrisos charmosos da Senhora Sorte - de Lady Lucky Strike – para com o pobre rapaz de coração fraco e tolo. A Sorte sorriu para Kankurou e o seduziu, aconchegando-o em seus braços esguios e envolvendo-o com a fumaça de seus cigarros _slim_ com sabor de cravo, sem importar-se com as conseqüências. Ela pode, por vezes, ser uma dama corrupta.

A verdade é que a sorte e o destino são faces opostas da mesma moeda, dois lados de um mesmo ser. Mas a sorte é tendência, e o destino, fatalidade. A sorte apresenta suas combinações; o destino, o resultado. Assim foi, assim é, e assim será.

Mesmo quando não houver mais fantoches.

**~x~**

Gaara estava sentado na cama, tendo o corpo esguio da garota apoiado ao seu. Carregava um semblante seco, desapaixonado, enquanto ajudava-a a tomar um copo d'água. O remédio que Kakashi trouxera já havia acabado há dias e, a princípio, notara-se alguma melhora. Foi tão rápido e provisório quanto o sol exibindo-se durante aquela época.

Passados os efeitos desagradáveis do antibiótico, Hinata sentiu-se bem durante um tempo. Até sua saúde voltar a declinar, como se a doença reclamasse os dias sãos.

Gaara deitou-a novamente na cama e deixou o copo meio-cheio num canto, antes de se sentar no banquinho de madeira que parecia ter se tornado seu lugar fixo. Estava cansado de um jeito que nunca esteve.

- Ei, Gaara.

Ele olhou para a garota.

- O que?

- Já... Já esteve em semelhante situação antes?

- Não.

Hinata fechou os olhos e não disse nada por alguém tempo, fazendo Gaara imaginar que houvesse adormecido. Até notar seus lábios se moverem.

- Acho que não está sendo tão... ruim... estar aqui com você.

Gaara sorriu.

- Então, está tomando apreço por mim?

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

- Talvez. Eu...

Tosse.

- ... só...

Tosse.

- Eu só queria...

Fungada.

- Eu só queria não estar morrendo agora.

Abriu os olhos e Gaara a encarava com intensidade tamanha, que sentiu um calor subir por seu pescoço e se espalhar pelas orelhas.

- Não seja idiota – ele disse. – Só está viva por que está morrendo.

Foi a vez de Hinata sorrir, mesmo que fracamente. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, um silêncio contemplativo que se tornara comum entre os dois, um silêncio de esperar o fim. Hinata mergulhou em pensamentos a respeito do quanto a vida era estranha, e sequer notou certa movimentação por parte de Gaara.

Gaara sentou-se na beirada da cama e se inclinou até a garota, levando a mão e tocando-lhe a testa com a ponta dos dedos. Sentiu-a estremecer e fitá-lo com olhos cheios de dúvida e de um sentimento terno, como se estivesse confortável em ser tocada de um jeito tão simplório. Deslizou os dedos por suas sobrancelhas e traçou a linha de seu nariz, escorregando a palma por sua bochecha.

Sentiu a pele fria ficar quente e notou que a garota estava corando, sendo inevitável pensar nela como uma donzela pronta a sucumbir sob as garras do monstro. Com este pensamento, deslizou a mão até seu pescoço e fechou os dedos ao redor de sua garganta, como se fosse sufocá-la. Mas não o fez. Só queria tocá-la, nunca realmente o fizera.

Surpreendeu-se quando ela procurou sua outra mão e apertou seus dedos entre os dela. Tal gesto deu-lhe novas ânsias e Gaara afastou a coberta puída que a cobria. Sua mão sumiu por dentro da camisola cor-de-rosa de algodão que ela usava, um dos presentes de Kakashi, e a garota se encolheu quando sentiu os dedos de Gaara fazerem um caminho perigoso, correrem os ossos salientes de suas costelas e, por fim, roçarem em seu seio.

Aquele toque lhe tirou completamente o fôlego e sentiu vontade de esconder o rosto no travesseiro. Mas a presença de Gaara e a maneira com a acariciava eram poderosas demais para permitirem que se mexesse.

Gaara constatou com enorme satisfação que os seios dela eram macios, tal qual imaginou serem quando tencionou tocá-los há muito tempo. Depois de acariciá-los por vários minutos, tendo por resposta suspiros e arfares contidos, e a garota apertando mais e mais seus dedos entre os dela, sua mão fez o caminho inverso.

Sorriu com a expressão que ela fez ao perceber suas intenções. Sua mão escorregou para ficar entre a pele quente e a peça macia de algodão, e seus dedos abriam caminho entre os pelos encaracolados. Acariciou-a com vontade e numa lentidão enlouquecedora, sentido a umidade viscosa na ponta dos dedos. Ela estremeceu, arfou e ofegou, apertando seus dedos.

Para Hinata, aquilo havia sido de uma intensidade sem tamanho. Sentira-se flutuar numa névoa que nublava por completo sua mente. Em seguida, quando a abrasadora onda de calor se foi completamente, tudo o que restou foi um peso esmagador em todo seu corpo. Um cansaço que parecia pressionar seus músculos sobre a cama.

Buscou os olhos de Gaara e, à exceção de um brilho diferente neles, seu rosto permanecia o mesmo. Engoliu com força o ar, no intuito de acalmar sua respiração ofegante. Sentia já certa dificuldade em respirar.

Através de sua visão borrada, viu quando Gaara levantou a mão que há pouco a acariciava e observou seus dedos úmidos, percebendo, com certo horror, o que ele tinha em mente.

- Não, Gaara, não faça... – Uma debilidade estranha tomou as palavras e essas pareceram esquecer o caminho até seus lábios.

Gaara ignorou completamente seus fracos apelos e levou os dedos à boca. Constatou que ela era ligeiramente ácida e um pouco doce, como morangos ainda não totalmente maduros. Oh, pensamentos e constatações incomodamente ternos. Não sentiu a mínima vontade de censurá-los.

Desvencilhou os dedos que ainda se entrelaçavam aos dela e se levantou. Despiu-se da camiseta e, ignorando o frio que eriçou todos os seus pelos, desfez-se do resto de suas roupas. Aproximou-se e livrou-se das roupas da garota sem qualquer cerimônia. Olhando para a maneira débil com que ela tentava se cobrir e subindo na cama para posicioná-la entre suas pernas, Gaara perguntou-se o quê, exatamente, o movia.

Era desconfortável sentir seus ossos salientes, ao mesmo tempo em que tê-la ali era reconfortante.

À principio, ela lhe pareceu tão assustada. Os olhos dela demonstravam, pois as reações pareciam estar abandonando seu corpo frágil. Naquele momento, Gaara quis realmente ser uma pessoa terna. Dizer que estava tudo bem, que faria tudo ficar bem. Mas ele não era assim.

No entanto, Hinata entendeu. Algo no olhar de Gaara, enquanto sentia seu peso comprimindo-lhe o corpo contra a cama, a confortou. E embora tivesse grande vontade de esconder os seus por trás das pálpebras, concluiu que não poderia deixar de fitar aqueles olhos frios.

Os primeiros movimentos de Gaara foram suaves, mas estava ficando difícil para Hinata correspondê-los. Estava cansada. Tão cansada. Mergulhava numa escuridão fria, a consciência ficando para trás.

Até Gaara segurar seu rosto e obrigá-la a olhar em seus olhos. Frios, como duas pedras de fogo que não queima, e, de repente, a noção do que estava ao seu redor a assaltou. Estava plenamente consciente de quando Gaara apoiou as duas mãos ao redor de sua cabeça e aumentou o ritmo. A cama rangia e o estrado de madeira machucava suas costas através do colchão fino.

Apoiou as mãos no tórax de Gaara e escorregou as pontas dos dedos até seus ombros. Percebeu-se fascinada com a palidez leitosa de sua pele e com a maneira a qual era salpicada de pequenas pintas, como num singelo atestado de sua humanidade. Mas esse pensamento fugiu de sua mente quando sentiu novamente a onda de calor e a névoa. E tudo se apagou.

Gaara soube quando a garota chegou ao ápice, a pressão das pontas dos dedos dela foi mais forte em seus ombros. Continuou movimentando-se por alguns instantes e sentiu os músculos se retesarem e incendiarem, e o ar fugir de seus pulmões com um grunhido rouco.

Uma moleza gostosa tomou conta de seus braços e foi inevitável deitar-se sobre a garota para descansar por alguns instantes. Suas bochechas estavam muito próximas, o rosto afundado na curva de seu pescoço, o cheiro de sabonete de seus cabelos espalhados no travesseiro penetrando-lhe as narinas.

Sentia em seu peito a dificuldade dela em respirar, o estertor misturando-se à sua respiração ainda ofegante.

Separou-se dela novamente e sentiu frio quando o fez. Num lapso, um pensamento que não sabia de onde surgira, olhou pela janela e a surpresa preencheu seus olhos.

- Ei, garota, está nevando – disse, olhando para os pequenos flocos brancos que caíam rodopiando mansamente lá fora.

Desviou os olhos da janela e a fitou. Os lábios dela estavam separados, e os olhos, desfocados, sem mirar nada em particular. Seu peito se mexia minimamente.

Não, não agora.

Ainda tendo-a entre suas pernas, os joelhos apoiados na cama, esticou-se e abriu a janela até onde dava. Meros seis centímetros, o suficiente para deixar entrar um vento gelado e alguns flocos de neve, que caíram sobre a menina. O susto da neve gelada pareceu despertá-la, seus lábios tremeram levemente.

Gaara apoiou as mãos em suas costas e a levantou. Seus olhos continuavam sem foco e sua cabeça tombou para trás.

- Ei, garota – chamou-a novamente, sem resposta. Apoiou uma das mãos em sua nuca e ajeitou sua cabeça, procurando seus olhos. – Garota. – Os flocos de neve continuavam a entrar pela frestinha da janela, carregados pelo vento. – Hinata.

Um inspirar profundo entrou pelos lábios de Hinata, como num literal sopro de vida. Seus olhos recuperaram o foco e procuraram os de Gaara, enquanto suas mãos tentavam se apoiar nos ombros do rapaz.

- Gaara – sussurrou.

- Está nevando – ele repetiu, sem emoção, embora seu rosto estivesse intensamente concentrado ao dela.

Hinata desviou os olhos até a janela e acompanhou o trajeto de um floco de neve. Depois de outro, de outro, de outro... Até tudo voltar a ficar borrado. Sorriu. Olhou para Gaara e tentou focalizar seu rosto.

Gaara concentrou-se naquele sorriso manso, que parecia ser especialmente dirigido a ele. Os olhos de Hinata estavam perdendo o foco, ainda que permanecesse fitando-o. Ela mexeu os braços, enlaçando seu pescoço e surpreendendo com o gesto e com toda a ternura contida nele.

Abraçou-a. De verdade e pela primeira vez. Sentiu-a tocar os lábios em sua orelha e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Com as palavras dela ainda ressoando em seus tímpanos, viu seus olhos fecharem vagarosos. Então, com uma mão, afastou a franja da testa suada e pregou ali um beijo desajeitado.

_Está tudo bem. Nós fomos mesmo feitos para ter um fim._

**~x~**

*Tradução livre: Quando chega a luz do dia / Você sente? / Guarde seu saco de ossos / Debaixo da sua cama / Tudo é como deveria ser / Eu estou indo embora agora como deveria estar

**~x~**

**Neste último capítulo, eu me senti como Karen Eiffel, personagem da Emma Thompson em "Mais Estranho que a Ficção". Especialmente na última parte, só me faltou uma carteira de cigarros amassada em que eu pudesse descontar meus sentimentos. Céus.**

**É o último capítulo - em seguida, virá um breve epílogo, brevemente encaminhado - e eu não sei realmente o que dizer. Foi uma história longa, cansativa, que roubou minha alma e me faz perceber o quanto era ruim de escrita. E eu a amo. **

**Agradeço imensamente a **Srta Uzumaki**, **Nanda** e **Stoplight**. Especialmente as duas últimas, que passaram a ler a partir do último capítulo. Bom ter vocês aqui, mesmo que brevemente. Sou obrigada a confessar que vocês me desarmaram, pensei que era a única a chorar com esse negócio. Ah, e Nanda, o que vale são seus sentimentos, não a maneira como os demonstra.**

**Bem, pensarei mais tarde num agradecimento mais adequado. Até o epílogo.**


	11. Epílogo

"Aos leitores, gratidão, essa palavra-tudo." (Carlos Drummond de Andrade)

_**~Acônito**_

"_Queres a minha morte"_

**Epílogo**

"Morrer assim seria fácil demais para você", Gaara havia dito. "Sempre achei que você se tornaria alguém melhor do que eu poderia ser. Mas você provou ser tão ruim quanto eu. Gosta de matar? Gosta de machucar? Pois bem, que assim seja."

"Quando?", Kankurou perguntara, horrorizado com o pedido de Gaara. Estava trêmulo, assustado e incapaz de encarar aquele que foi muito mais do que seu líder, era como um irmão.

_Quando nevar._

Quando Kankurou atravessou a porta do quarto, havia neve em seus ombros e na touca que cobria sua cabeça. Apesar dos dedos doloridos de frio e do nariz ligeiramente avermelhado, seu rosto estava pálido e um tanto sombrio.

Fitou as costas de Gaara, que estava sentado à beira da cama, abraçado a uma mulher. Num pensamento tão distante quanto poderia, achou que ela se parecia com a mesma garota da vez anterior, a que haviam levado do apartamento de Sasuke Uchiha e que, num dia, já não estava mais por ali. Apesar de Gaara estar firme e estranhamente agarrando-a ao peito, havia algo de perturbador no jeito como os braços dela estavam frouxos ao redor de seu corpo - e no jeito como ela não parecia se importar com o frio que fazia, apesar de sua camisola leve demais.

Foi com embaraço horrorizado, ainda que natural, que soube que ela estava morta. Como se o vento tivesse soprado isso em suas orelhas.

Por um pequeno instante, perguntou-se se haveria Gaara chorado por ela. Teria ele derrubado lágrimas amargas e proferido soluços doloridos? Nunca saberia.

Ficou um momento apenas fitando aquela cena melancólica, estremecendo de vez em quando por causa do vento gélido que entrava pela abertura estreita da janela. Não sabia o que sentir enquanto olhava para aqueles dois, nunca vira Gaara reservar qualquer tipo de sentimento a alguém. E o jeito com que ele abraçava aquela menina morta, o rosto repousado no ombro dela como que respirando os últimos resquícios de vida que restava em seu corpo frio – ou mergulhando na pura essência de sua morte – deixava-o confuso.

Seu coração se afundou e se perdeu no grande buraco que havia em seu estômago quando Gaara finalmente se movimentou. Desajeitadamente, deitou a garota sobre a cama, ajeitando-a no travesseiro, e entrelaçou os dedos já rígidos dela aos seus. Kankurou, sinceramente, queria saber que tipo de expressão estaria em seu rosto.

- Seja rápido – disse com sua voz de pedra; rouca de frio, de cigarro e talvez de uma tranquilidade recentemente adquirida, do qual sua garganta não estava acostumada. – E se tocar nela, juro que volto do inferno e acabo com você.

Kankurou estava chorando quando seus dedos roçaram na arma em seu bolso. Estava fria, um frio ruim e opressor – mais para o frio de um coração morto do que para de um inverno nevado. Nunca sentiu-a mais pesada, mas, ainda assim, era como se houvesse se tornado parte de seu braço. Seu corpo estava frio e pesado, um grande pedaço de metal fundido ao chão, engatilhado e pronto a lançar sua cabeça em forma de projétil.

O vento que entrava pela janela congelava suas lágrimas, a ponto de senti-las como agulhas de gelo perfurando suas bochechas e seus olhos. E o que faria depois? Poderia correr até um lugar isolado, até onde treinava sua pontaria ou até onde ia com Gaara para enterrar aqueles infelizes, e se encolher até que morresse congelado. Poderia conseguir mais balas e enfiar uma na cabeça, no meio daquele deserto de ossos.

- Me perdoa... - murmurou.

Limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos e apertou bem as pálpebras antes de puxar o gatilho. Naquele espaço minúsculo, o estrondo foi ensurdecedor, os ecos secos sacudindo as paredes e machucando seus ouvidos.

Silêncio. Sufocante e opressor. Não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos ou de se mexer, mas o fez lentamente. E viu. Os respingos de sangue nas paredes, nas cortinas amareladas pelo tempo e no rosto da menina. Sobre ela, meio deitado meio sentado, estava Gaara. Ele ainda segurava a mão da garota e seu rosto estava bem junto ao dela, escondido pelo travesseiro que se sujava mais e mais.

Era uma cena até bonita, de certo modo. Os dois amantes juntos na morte, rodeados dos respingos vermelhos como rosas dispostas numa mortalha.

Kankurou observou aquilo com um distanciamento estranho, como se admirasse uma fotografia danificada pelo tempo; uma tela que, ao enfrentar grande desgosto de seu pintor, é manchada com uma pincelada vermelha.

A arma fria escorregou debilmente de seus dedos e caiu no piso de madeira, num baque alto que o chamou de volta à realidade. Sentiu os joelhos tremerem e fraquejarem e irem direto ao chão. Levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo-se em sua vergonha, e gritou. Um grito dolorido, do fundo da garganta. Não, era bem do fundo do peito, como se seu próprio coração berrasse.

Num cantinho de sua mente, tinha consciência de que precisava sair dali. Houvera barulho suficiente naquela casa morta para chamar atenção. Logo, alguém apareceria para verificar o que haveria ocorrido. Ah, sim, logo aquele quarto gelado estaria cheio de curiosos, todos querendo dar uma espiada na cena e conjeturar o porquê de haverem morrido daquela forma. Talvez alguém ficasse comovido ou até mesmo com um calorzinho no peito, enxergando uma beleza poética naquelas mãos entrelaçadas, respingadas de sangue e cobertas da neve que voltava a ser carregada pelo vento através da fresta da janela.

Kankurou encarou a madeira desgastada do piso, opaca e esbranquiçada, que começava a adquirir pontos escuros de suas lágrimas. Estava perdido, derrotado, sozinho e com frio. Sem esperança alguma. Queria ser como Gaara, passou metade da vida almejando isso. Mas era pesado demais.

Agora, só queria que acabasse.

Um tilintar baixo chamou sua atenção, e a fonte do barulho veio rolando pelo piso até encostar em seu joelho. Apanhou a pequena bala e sentiu nela o resquício do calor da mão de Gaara, a que caíra mais ou menos de mal-jeito na beirada da cama. Olhou novamente para aqueles dois, aquela mórbida cena que lhe pareceu tão bela quanto possível. Sentindo o peso ínfimo do _presente_ de Gaara, apertou-o até os dedos estalarem.

Levantou-se e limpou os olhos nas mangas do casaco, sentindo aquela opressão no peito diminuir. Afinal, ele tinha uma escolha. Entendeu isso e sentiu-se leve, por que imaginou que havia compreendido a escolha de Gaara. Tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas isso só fez com que a vontade de chorar voltasse. Balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu à porta.

Não tinha o direito de estar ali.

Quanto àqueles dois, o frio os preservaria por um tempo e, talvez, um dia, fosse contada uma história sobre dois amantes que repousavam num esquife de gelo, cercados de rosas vermelhas. A despeito de toda a dor que sentiram.

Ah, era certamente uma cena bela. Se não fosse pelo sangue, seriam apenas duas pessoas mergulhadas num sono profundo, com cabelos espalhados no travesseiro, camisola amassada e expressões cheias de calma – como se estivessem tendo o mais lindo dos sonhos. Não havia mais dor, sofrimento ou cansaço. Estavam prontos para o viesse, fosse o paraíso ou o inferno.

Não, talvez Gaara não fosse para o inferno. Os últimos momentos de sua vida foram carregados de uma redenção tão intensa e calorosa. Suas ações foram baseadas em inconsciente, mas sincera, resispiscência. E o instante que precedeu sua partida – quando o mundo pareceu silencioso, como se os flocos de neve roubassem todo o som, e tudo ficou tão claro que seus olhos puderam captar todos os recortes do fractal de gelo que entrou pela janela e pousou na bochecha na menina – foi envolvido num breu branco de paz consigo mesmo. A paz que nunca sentiu, realmente.

Não. Para Gaara, estava reservado algo muito além do inferno puro, em sua definição. E, onde quer que ele fosse, ele não estaria só. Não mais.

**~x~**

**Eu penso em Acônito e o seguinte pensamento, dentre tantos outros, vem acompanhado: "Puxa, essa é daquelas que deviam ser escritas com os pés num balde d'água". Eu sou resignada com o fato de que nunca mais vou conseguir pensar numa história assim. Eu sei, o começo é bem mal escrito, por vezes ela é meio difícil de se entender, com um texto pendendo entre confuso e cheio de excessos, uns capítulos curtos e outros longos - o lado técnico foi para o espaço.  
**

**E convenhamos que foi uma história estranha. Eu não posso dizer que fiquei feliz por tê-la escrito - o que não quer dizer que odiei -, até porque seria pouco humano da minha parte. Sim, de fato foi uma história estranha. Meus cadernos sabem o quanto tentei abandoná-la, vocês sabem que eu queria abandoná-la - depois de um texto lacrimoso e chato sobre o suplício de escrever. Foram dois anos e onze dias para escrever um punhado louco de linhas, que me fizeram conhecer cantos inexplorados da minha mente. Sei lá.  
**

**Para escrever esse "discurso pós-último-capítulo" - e espero que não faça isso de novo, mas é a primeira vez que termino algo assim - eu reli cada um dos comentários. Só um punhadinho, mas tão preciosos. E eu gostaria de agredecer imensamente a cada uma das pessoas que passaram por aqui. Muito obrigada, mesmo. Não tem graça fazer algo só para si.  
**

**Já há algum tempo, venho pensando em fazer uma adaptação. Outros nomes, outros personagens meus, uma geografia mais verossímil. Muitos desses aspectos já foram esboçados. Até fiquei sabendo de um concurso, com uma categoria de romances - histórias mais longas -, em que me interessei em participar. Mas este vou ter de deixar para a próxima; a menos que entre na dimensão do Mangekiou Sharingan, eu não terminaria a tempo. Mas acredito que vai ficar uma coisa bonita, apesar da dor de cabeça que essa história me dá.  
**

**Céus, como sou ruim de despedida. Fato inegável. Me sinto melhor se penso que não é um fim. Pode ter acabado para Gaara e Hinata - espero que não me odeiem pela forma como encerrei -, mas é só um começo para Gabriel e Laura. **

**Despeço-me aqui. **

**Obrigada a todos. E um até a próxima.  
**


End file.
